¿oro? con kenji solo
by yukiyo jouchan
Summary: kaoru cumple años y kenshin quiere regalarle un fin de semana en una posada ¿que pasara cuando el ex hittokiri se quede solo con su hijo kenji?
1. Chapter 1

Oro con kenji solo

Era una tarde tranquila en el dojo kamiya donde curiosamente los que habitaban eran los himura.

Kaoru cumplía años y toda la mañana y la tarde se mantuvo con esa pequeña ansiedad de recibir los regalos de parte de kenji y de kenshin pero como era costumbre de ellos los regalos se abrían o se entregaban en pleno atardecer, para eso no faltaba mucho pero la ansiedad y la emoción siempre eran más.

En el frente del dojo se encontraban kenshin y kenji, kenji jugando con una pequeña pelota que había recibido de su tío yahiko en su cumpleaños el año pasado y kenshin estaba sentado observando a su pequeño hijo jugar con su pelota hasta que decidió llamarlo

-kenji...ven por favor quiero hablar un poco contigo

Esta era una acción demasiado madura cuando se esta hablando con un niño de 5 años el pequeño kenji dejo de lado su pelota y corrió hasta llegar con su padre

Cuando estaba de humor el pequeño solía obedecer e incluso pedir los brazos de su padre

Hoy era un buen día

-kenji…como sabes tu mama cumple años y quiero darle algo muy especial y que tiene algo que ver con la tía misao…pero necesito que pongas de tu parte y te portes bien ¿si?

-si papa

-gracias

Ya era la hora tan esperada y tsubame, tae y yahiko llegaron a darle sus felicitaciones y regalos a kaoru

-tae, tsubame o que bien que vienen a visitarnos

-kaoru san es un pequeño obsequio…no es mucho pero espero le guste-decía tsubame con mucha pena y timidez-

-o tsubame muchas gracias y por supuesto que me va a gustar y más si es de tu parte linda

-bueno si el de tsubame te gustara el mio seguro que lo vas a amar-comento tae con celos fingidos y muy infantiles-

-jajaja claro que si tae

Yahiko que seguía afuera solo miraba de lado a lado buscando a kenshin hasta que dio con el

-¡kenshin! ¿Qué haces?

-ammm…etto…no, nada –dijo con muchos y muy obvios nervios-

-¿seguro?…. ¿ya enserio dime qué haces aquí?-decía yahiko mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba kenshin….hasta que dio con la razón del nerviosismo del pelirrojo

-¿que hace kenji ahí arriba?

-shh calla yahiko que si kaoru se da cuenta me ahorca

-ok pero ¿que hace ahí?

-solo digamos que se molesto conmigo

-¡otra vez!

-¿oro?

-¿Qué? …ese niño siempre está molesto contigo

-si lo sé-resignado-

-pero bueno el asunto es que se molesto conmigo…otra vez…y se fue corriendo, pensé que se iría con kaoru hasta que escuche mucho ruido de este lado de la casa y cuando me fije kenji estaba ahí arriba… y no quiere bajar

-¿y porque no subes tu?

-por varias razones 1 no se que tanto peso soporte eso, 2aunque no lo creas kenji es bastante hábil y una vez logro tirarme de un árbol y 3 si me subo ahí seguro que hago mucho ruido y kaoru se va a dar cuenta y no me va a ir muy bien que digamos…te lo digo por experiencia la vez que se subió al árbol

El burlón grito de yahiko no lo dejo terminar de hablar

-¿te tiro de un árbol? jajajajajajaja ¿como lo hizo?

-etto...larga historia, pero si me tiro de un árbol

-y no la viste venir…es enserio?, tu sabes leer los movimientos es parte de tu técnica y eso te ha ayudado a ganar muchas batallas y de las que yo conozco shishio, enishi, aoshi, como no la viste venir pudiste vencer a los más fuertes de Japón pero a un niño de 4 ¿no?..Enserio ¿como no la viste venir?

-bueno es un niño de 5 años y es mi hijo ¿por qué debería estar a la defensiva con él?

-umm y que tal si después te patea

-ya lo a echo

-pero ¿no te ha pateado ahí o sí?-decía mientras señalaba un área un poco incomoda y bastante personal-

-¿oro?

-si…ahí te ha pateado

-no…yahiko tú eras un niño dulce e inocente que te paso-lloriqueando-

-¿de qué hablas?

- tú no hacías ese tipo de preguntas-aun con el mismo tono-

-si las hacia…pero no a ti

-entonces a quien le preguntabas

-a sanosuke

- ¿enserio?

-si…oye kenji no vas a bajar a saludarme

El pequeño que estaba en la cima de una vieja y descuidada estructura en la parte trasera de la casa bajo rápidamente para saludar a su tío yahiko

-hola enano-con los brazos abiertos-

- ¡tío!-corriendo hacia yahiko-

-mira cada vez que te veo te pareces mas a kenshin

El pequeño no reacciono muy bien ante el comentario tirando del cabello de yahiko

-oye no te enojes, es tu papa y es natural que te parezcas a él y es mas se parecen hasta en el nombre mira ken-shin, ken-ji –enfatizando el ken en la palabra-vez se parecen

-no es cierto –dijo kenji con un puchero infantil-

-a no kenji-dijo kenshin algo burlón quería molestar al niño-mira nos parecemos en el nombre y si miras el color de tu cabello se parece al mío y creo que no serás muy alto tendrás mi estatura de eso estoy seguro y hace no mucho yo siempre usaba el cabello así como lo traes tu y eres muy terco y yo soy igual a... y una vez el señor hiko me comento que tu le recordabas a mucho a mi cuando era pequeño así que creo que si te pareces a mi

-oye kenshin-hablo yahiko distrayendo un poco a kenshin de sus intenciones de fastidiar al pequeño- ahora que dices todo eso…no se parece a ti, es tu clon en miniatura es como un..Minikenshin!

-podría decirse jajá-tomo al niño en brazos-

El pequeño trayecto de esa estructura a la casa fue bastante ruidoso por la risa de yahiko, los quejidos y risas de kenshin y los gritos de kenji

-bájame feo-decía kenji mientras le arañaba la cicatriz-

-oye no me digas así que te pareces a mí, así que si yo estoy feo tu también

-suéltame-esta vez jalando su cabello

-no jajá aouch esa si dolió

-jajajaja -reia yahiko bastante fuerte-

Entraron a la casa donde kaoru ya tenía en mano los regalos de tae, tsubame, megumi y misao al parcer misao había llegado mientras kenshin kenji y yahiko estaban afuera

-mira kenshin-hablo kaoru mientras mostraba las cajas con los obsequios hasta que salió de su emoción infantil dándose cuenta de algo que no se pasaba por alto fácilmente-oye pero que paso en la mañana tu y kenji estaban bien

-se le acabo el buen humor-comento como toda explicación existente-

-bueno me supongo yo que eso es gracias a que lo molestaste….o yahiko no te había visto

-si, si como sea feliz cumpleaños busu

-gracias…espera ¿¡que dijiste!?

-nada chica plana y fea

-oye –gritaron al tiempo kaoru, misao, tae y kenshin-

-yahiko chan no seas ten grosero, kaoru san tiene lindo cuerpo y no esta fea así que discúlpate-dijo tae forzando su sonrisa ya que el comentario de yahiko deberás le molesto-

-eso dice usted porque es su amiga

-¡oye enano horroroso!-grito misao-

-o miren la cuerpo de hombre está aquí

- ¿¡que dijiste!? Tarado…hui te juro que de esta no sales vivo-grito misao con mucha ira-

-nada, nada feíta

-yahiko no diga eso misao no tiene cuerpo de hombre(aunque sigo creyendo que ninguna señorita debería enseñar las pantorrillas) y kaoru no está fea ni plana

-gracias himura

-si gracias kenshin

-bueno…eso si misao ya se desarrollo un poco pero lo de kaoru lo dices porque es tu esposa y así de plana y fea te gusta…que mal gusto tienes kenshin

A kaoru no le cabía ni una gota más de rabia y coraje era como si un volcán fuese a explotar en cualquier momento

-bueno, bueno hoy por ser cumpleaños de kaoru, yahiko deberías pedirle disculpas

-kenshin….no quiero-en tono de burla-

-por qué no…al menos por ser su cumpleaños

-mmm, esta bien…kaoru lo siento

-gracias yahiko, aunque sé que tu disculpa no es sincera me gusta escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca

Lo que quedaba de la tarde y la noche pasaron de lo más tranquilas llenas de risas y bromas con respecto a su nueva edad recién cumplida -aunque 23 no es ser vieja- y la edad de kenshin -34- pequeñas burlas de los demás hacia yahiko y tsubame etc.

Kaoru abrió sus regalos el de tae era un bonito kimono color azul marino con flores blancas, el de tsubame era una peineta negra con una flor blanca -idéntica al del diseño del kimono en definitiva no fueron de compras juntas- y pequeñas piedras blancas que colgaban de la peineta como una cascada, yahiko le regalo una botella de su perfume favorito y el de megumi que lo único que llego fue el regalo ya que por su trabajo en aizu megumi no pudo asistir. El regalo era una crema pero lo espectacular del regalo no era la crema si no la nota con la que venia

"kaoru feliz cumpleaños, ya eres más vieja el regalo no parecerá mucho pero te puedo jurar que te quitara lo fea no sé si te quite lo inmadura o lo vieja pero lo fea si…con cariño megumi

Pd: salúdame a todos y a ken-san"

Kaoru no pareció tomarle importancia a la nota y lo paso por alto esta vez ya que estaba tan embelesada con el regalo que recibió de su pequeño

Claro kenji se quedo atrás con ayuda de su papa le compro un ramo de flores y un retrato pintado por tsunan tsukioka ese viejo amigo de sanosuke que dibujaba muy bien de un actor de kabuki que le gustaba

La celebración se termino y kaoru estaba molesta recibió regalo de todos menos de kenshin

-kaoru-la llamo el pelirrojo-

-¿¡que!? –contesto muy molesta la pelinegra-

-tranquila no te enojes, no se me olvido tu regalo

-¿entonces donde esta?

-esta…en Kioto

-¿en Kioto?

-si...bueno no en Kioto exactamente mejor dicho en las afueras de Kioto

-y que es

-es todo un fin de semana en una posada con aguas termales…

-¿enserio!? Que rico-interrumpió la emocionada pelinegra

- y eso no es todo- voz de comercial chafa-vas a ir con misao

-con misao…que bien… ¿espera y kenji y tú?

-kenji y yo nos vamos a quedar aquí para que tu y misao disfruten y estén cómodas y hablen de lo que quieran y se relajen

-¡que! No, no me parece… ¿por qué no vienen?

-porque el sentido del regalo es que descanses de nosotros un rato que te consientas y que se trate de ti, no de kenji, no de mi, de ti solo de ti por todo un fin de semana…..mira kenji es un niño con mucha energía siempre está corriendo brincando subiendo a arboles y estructuras viejas en el patio, queriendo llevarse mi katana cuando no lo vemos o estamos dormidos etc. y yo aunque tengo 34 años soy muy latoso lo admito

-no es cierto tu eres muy tranquilo

-pues si pero desde que no puedo hacer gran cosa con la katana mi humor no es muy bueno y kenji no me ayuda con eso de que siempre este enojado conmigo….mira velo de esta forma tú te relajas y la pasas bien y yo busco como llevarme mejor con kenji

-umm, pues eso ultimo me agrado y ¿cuando es?

-es pasado mañana, mañana temprano se van a Kioto

- ¿nos vamos?

-si-salió misao de la nada digna oniwabanshu después de todo-

-Ahhhh!-grito kaoru- misao casi me provocas un infarto quieres que deje a kenshin viudo….otra vez…y a kenji huérfano de madre

-no, por supuesto que no

-espera que no se suponía que te habías ido en la tarde-ya recuperada del "pre infarto"-

-nop himura me escondió

-umm ya veo-voltea a ver a kenshin que se le notaba muy molesto cosa que no es muy normal en el- que tienes kenshin?

-nada-solo la miraba con una mueca de enojo-

-que, que dije….oh ya se perdón por mencionar a tomoe san

-eso no es lo que me molesto-fue interrumpido por una muy divertida misao que ya veía la oportunidad para molestar a himura-

-no que no tenias nada himura

-señorita misao por favor no me moleste no estoy de humor para bromas y no quiero ofenderle si le respondo a algún comentario que haga

-um está bien mejor me callo-comento misao casi como un susurro-

-entonces que te molesto-por fin dijo kaoru-

-que mencionaras lo de quedarme viudo otra vez no me agrado la idea y menos poniendo a kenji como huérfano no es nada bonito ser huérfano y menos a esa edad te lo digo por experiencia

-si lose….y tienes razón debo cuidar más mis palabras lo siento

-si está bien pero mejor hay que irnos a dormir que mañana se van a Kioto y es un viaje cansado

-si…hasta mañana misao

-hasta mañana kaoru y himura ya relájate no fue para tanto

-hasta mañana señorita misao y si tiene razón abeses exagero las cosas-contesto con su tono de voz normal y su caracteristica mueca de tranquilidad-

-dios este hombre sí que es raro un segundo esta furico y al otro sonríe como si nada-dijo misao para sí misma- que raros gustos tiene kaoru

-pues abeses me domina mi carácter y eso es una costumbre que me hice cuando era hittokiri y pues 6 años siéndolo son suficientes para que cosas como esas se te queden para siempre-contesto kenshin logrando asustar y poner nerviosa a la oni-

-aaaah! Himura ¿de dónde saliste que no habías entrado ya a tu cuarto?

-emm si pero kenji estaba en el cuarto y voy a llevarlo al suyo

Y ahí la oniwabanshu se dio cuenta de la presencia del pequeño que se encontraba dormido en los brazos de su padre el susto no la dejo captar todo lo que había a su alrededor como debería

-ohh si ya lo vi

-lamento haberla asustado pero de verdad quería aclarar ese punto

-umm si gracias jiji-rio nerviosa ya empezaba a sentir la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas claro signo que le dio vergüenza que himura escuchara su plática consigo misma- emm ya me..Me voy a mi cuarto hasta mañana himura

-si hasta mañana-no alcanzo a retirarse cuando ya la puerta estaba cerrada-¿oro?

A la mañana siguiente kenji fue el que despertó a todos empezando por misao el pequeño entro al cuarto de su tía brincando sobre ella mientras gritaba

-buenos días tía floja

-aouch!-dijo misao como un gemido- buenos días himurita-comento ya mas repuesta del golpe y dándole un beso en la frente al pequeño él solo rio ante el gesto de su tía-

-tía misao vamos a despertar a mis papas

-oye himurita no es mala idea...pero como los vamos a despertar – la mente de la oni ya empezaba a maquinar mil y un formas de despertar a la pareja con un cubetaso de agua, un

-pues como yo te desperté a ti-dijo kenji sacando a misao de sus malignos pensamientos-

-jajaja seria muy divertido, pero yo me pido a kaoru

-eh?

-si…yo le caigo encima a kaoru y tu a himura

-¿porque?... ¿no quiero?-el niño hizo un puchero-

-tienes que hacerlo

-¿porque?

-porque yo estoy grande y se vería raro que le cayera encima a tu papa –como veía que kenji no parecía ceder-además sirve que le pegas a himura

-entonces si-dijo kenji con entusiasmo renovado-

-muy bien entonces vamos-dijo misao de la misma forma-

Entraron a la habitación de kaoru y kenshin con mucha cautela para no despertarlos cosa que no se le dificultaba a misao por ser oniwabanshu ni a kenji por ser pequeño y porque tendía a pisar como kenshin muy despacio casi sin hacer ruido y a la de tres brincaron sobre ellos

-buenos días kaoru-grito misao-

-hay buenos días misao-dijo kaoru casi sin aliento-emm te puedes quitar me estas aplastando

-no…porque diciendo eso me haces sentir gorda

-no estás gorda pero me aplastas

-no es cierto himura es más pesado que yo y te puedo jurar que a el no le dices que te aplasta y la prueba de eso es el enanito pelirrojo de ahí-comento de manera picara mientras señalaba a kenji que luchaba por salir del agarre de su papa-

-ya papa suéltame-grito kenji-

-no pocas veces te puedo agarrar así que te aguantas

-umm…agh...ehge…ñem-solo se escuchaban los gemidos de kenji que intentaba zafarse del abrazo de su papa

Kaoru y misao solo reían ante la cómica escena hasta que un gritito de dolor y una carcajada llorosa las saco del estado de dulsura en el que se encontraban

-porque a todos les puedo esquivar el golpe menos a ti kenji -decia mientras se sobaba la barbilla-kenji le había dado una patada, kenji estaba sentado riéndose de su papa y de la cara que pusieron su mama y su tía misao. Después de eso se fueron a almorzar al akabeko y a despedirse de tae y tsubame

Ya en la estación de trenes kenji estaba en brazos de kenshin -ultimamente kenji estaba de muy buen humor-

-adiós kenji pórtate bien con tu papa no le pegues ni lo hagas enojar, si corazón-decía mientras le agarraba el cabello y le daba un beso en la mejilla-

Se gira para ver a kenshin

-y tu pórtate bien no quiero que kenji tenga medios hermanos y menos si son de megumi y no lo quiero encontrar golpeado ni la casa destrozada….los quiero encontrar a los dos así como están ¿si? Corazón-en un tono maternal. Tenía la costumbre de acariciar su cicatriz y desarreglarle el flequillo para dejar ver su frente que no era muy pequeña-

-si te lo prometo-dijo acomodándose el flequillo para después darle un rápido beso en la boca-

Al poco tiempo ya estaban arriba del tren y en menos tiempo el tren ya se iba

-adiós mami-gritaba kenji mientras agitaba su manita en señal de despedida-

-bueno kenji nosotros ya nos vamos

-si


	2. ¿quien toca la puerta?

¿Quien toca la puerta?

El viaje de la estación al dojo fue muy tranquilo y las primeras horas en el mismo igual kenji se quedo dormido y kenshin se puso a hacer la comida y lavar un poco de ropa hasta que toda su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un toque a la puerta.

-¿oro?... quien podrá ser-el golpeteo era constate y ruidoso-ya voy espere un poco

Kenshin corrió hasta la puerta pero se detuvo frente a ella algo no estaba bien quien podría ser acaso era saíto o un nuevo enemigo que quería pelear por venganza o simple locura los golpeteos seguían así que se armo de valor para enfrentarse a lo que se y proteger a su hijo y abrió la puerta yo sorpresa sorpresa

-sa…sa…sa

-que ya se te olvido mi nombre cabeza de zanahoria-comento en forma muy burlona-

-¿oro?

-jajaja jamás se te quitara esa costumbre ¿Verdad?

-sa...sa...sanosuke que haces aquí

-vaya al fin dijiste mi nombre…..vaya pero parece que viste un fantasma que te pasa

Kenshin no contestaba su mente estaba en blanco no esperaba ver a sanosuke le daba mucho gusto pero no sabía cómo decirlo hasta que la brillante idea le llego

-¡sano! –Con la sonrisa más grande que tenía le abrazo asustando un poco a sanosuke-

-hey, hey a mí también me da gusto verte kenshin pero no me abrases no es cómodo sabes

-pero que tiene de malo que te abrase

-que es raro que dos hom….-fue interrumpido por kenshin que término la frase-

-bres se abracen...si, si, si hay esa tontería ya me la se el señor hiko me lo decía mucho cuando era niño

-y por lo visto nunca te entro en la cabeza verdad

-exacto y probablemente no lo hará

-bueno como sea ¿y la chiquilla donde esta?

-kaoru?...kaoru no está salió a Kioto vuelve e días depende de a qué hora tomen el tren

-se fue eh ommmm que mal quería ver su cara de sorpresa o de miedo o lo que sea…..oye espera un momento….kaoru?

-¿que tiene?

-le dijiste kaoru

- sí y que tiene

-no entiendes o ¿qué?

-no realmente no te entiendo sano

-le dijiste kaoru sin el dono desde cuando tan confianzudo

-ooo eso jajá bueno sano es que hay varias cosas que tú no sabes

-¿así como que?

-bueno pues veras kaoru y-fue interrumpido por el gesto de sanosuke de la nada el que parecía haber visto un fantasma era el-

El pequeño kenji se había despertado por el constante ruido que hacia sanosuke y fue a ver qué era lo que hacía tanto ruido o mejor dicho quien era el que hacia tanto ruido

-que tienes sano...parece que viste un fantasma

-Papa-interrumpió kenji- ¿quien es ese señor?

-¿oro?..O kenji te despertaste...espera o ya eso es…

-es…es…es igualito a ti

-pues si ya me lo habían dicho varias veces

- ¿quien es?

-es mi hijo .kenji

-¿¡hijo!?

-SIP

-pepepero cuando donde con quien

-¿oro?

-asdfgsad espera haber es tu hijo verdad

-si

- y es hijo tuyo y de quien mas

-como que de quien mas

-si quien es la mama

-aaaa ya, pues kaoru

-¿que? ¿¡Que!?

-umm mejor pasa si tengo que contarte muchas cosas sano

-por favor que no entiendo nada

-papa quien es ese señor

-oo es sanosuke es un amigo

-¿un amigo?...ósea que es como tía misao y tía megumi

-como que si es como tía misao y tía megumi?

-espera que como que tía misao y tía megumi que paso aquí cuando no estuve eh?

-después te explico

-papa-llamaba la atención de su papa-

-¿oro? O si que paso que me preguntabas kenji

-que si tu amigo es como tía misao y tía megumi?

-ummm pues supongo que si ¿porque?

-pues solo era una pregunta-kenji se giro a donde estaba sanosuke y le extendió la mano- hola me llamo kenji y tengo 5 años

-¿¡5 años!?

- sí y ¿tu eres?

Sanosuke tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza eran tantas que no se podía concentrar en nada en especifico

-eh...sano no seas grosero dale la mano por favor

-eh... o lo siento…hola me llamo sanosuke y tengo 24 años y soy un viejo amigo de tu-le costaba decirlo- papa

-si eres su amigo entonces si eres como tía megumi y tía misao

-eh?

-jajaja...bueno sano te presento a tu sobrino

Después de este bombardeo de cosas que no entendía kenshin se digno a explicarle y responderle muchas preguntas a sano

-haber, haber entonces tu y la chiquilla están casados y tienen un niño de 5 años que se llama kenji ¿verdad?

-así es

-muy bien ahora respóndeme esto

-pospuesto

-¿cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Como? y ¿quien? Propuso matrimonio

-¿oro?...bueno yo le propuse matrimonio y la invite a salir y fue masienos como casi 6 meses después de que te fuiste

-pero como

-a eso voy a eso voy veras era temprano y tenía ya varios días bueno más bien como un mes pensando en cómo decirle y no se me ocurría nada y pues estaba sentado y se me ocurrió invitarla a dar una vuelta ella acepto y paso mucho tiempo antes de que pudiese decirle porque me daba vergüenza y miedo de que ella no quisiera o algo así

Flash back

No sé cómo abordar el tema se hacer muchas cosas menos hablar con mujeres señor hiko usted es un mujeriego porque nunca me enseño a hablar con ellas de esta manera ugg solo me enseño a matar mínimo se me hubiera pegado algo de lo mujeriego hay que hago haber himura cálmate ya estás aquí así que solo dile kaoru dono le gustaría no mejor dicho me gustaría que usted aceptara ser mi esposa si así suena bien ahora solo hay que decirlo

-kenshin que tienes. Estas muy pensativo te sientes mal o hay algo que te molesta

-o no, no se preocupe kaoru dono no es nada de eso es solo una idea que eh tenido desde hace bastante tiempo pero no sé cómo abordar

-y bueno es que la pregunta es estúpida pero que es esa idea

-bueno es algo que me gustaría que se realizara en un futuro pero si no encuentro el valor de exponerlo no va a pasar

-en eso tienes razón pero aun así eso no contesta mi pregunta

-kaoru dono esa idea que le comento tiene mucho que ver con usted y como ya lo dije tiene mucho que ver con el futuro

-pues si tiene que ver conmigo y con el futuro pues no se que piense el futuro de lo que vas a decir pero por mi parte está bien siéntete con confianza a mí siempre me puedes decir todo lo que te guste ,te haga feliz, te disguste o te moleste o incluso si te hace infeliz también puedes decírmelo así que cuando te sientas listo solo dilo y kenshin ten en cuenta que no importa lo que sea que tengas que decirme yo no te voy a dejar solo

Y como por arte de magia las palabras de kaoru lograron convencer de que lo que quería para su futuro podía ser posible y solo había que hablar un poco

- kaoru dono gracias por sus cálidas palabras. Siempre me ayudan de una manera muy fuerte me convencen me distraen y me hacen ver cosas que son muy importantes

-gracias kenshin pero me harás sonrojar si sigues con eso jajá

-permítame terminar-no respondió simplemente lo observo atentamente demostrando que tenía toda su atención- y me gustaría que esas palabras esas miradas y sonrisas incluso esos corajes que abeses hace me acompañen por el resto de mi vida kaoru dono nunca eh sido muy bueno para hablar

-de que hablas tienes don para convencer y expresar tus ideas

-espero que ese "don" me ayude en esta ocasión kaoru dono me gustaría mucho que usted aceptara ser mi esposa-la cara de kaoru reflejaba dos cosas sorpresa y otra que no podía identificar que era- ¿quiere ser mi mujer?

-ken…. yo…por supuesto que sí, si acepto ser tu esposa-lloro de alegría-

Fin flash back

-y así fue como le propuse matrimonio… ¿otra pregunta sano?

-vaya bastante detallado…pero si tengo otra pregunta

-así y que es

- y ¿que tal estuvo jou chan en la noche de bodas?

-¡sanosuke!... ¡eso no te lo voy a responder!

-ya, ya, ya, esta bien lo siento jajajaja…pero bueno explícame eso de los tíos y amigos y no seque dijo el niño

-se llama kenji….y pues tu sabes que kaoru y yo no tenemos familia y a ustedes los queremos como si lo fueran y misao cuando nació kenji dijo que ella quería ser la tía y empezaron con que yo también quiero y al final todos nuestros amigos cercanos se convierten en tíos según kenji de ahí eso de la familia que no es familia sanguínea incluso el señor hiko tiene su parte

-y que es tío hiko

-no de hecho es su abuelo hiko…porque kenji sabe que yo viví con el de pequeño y que lo considero casi mi padre y pues el papa de tu papa es tu abuelo

-ummm. Bueno eso ya me aclaro muchas cosas

-que bueno


	3. En el trayecto de tokio a kioto

En el trayecto de Tokio a Kioto y de compañeros a amigos

Hola primero que nada quiero agradecerle a AngieKurosaki-RK por leer el fic y por su review tan lindo de verdad me hiso el día XD y pues espero que todo lo que me comentaste en el este mejorando y también a kathiusca-himura por tan lindo review y espero que no te haya dado algo con lo que me comentaste enserio las dos me hicieron el día y por supuesto que si en fb hablamos y bueno de manera general espero que les guste este cap a las 104 personitas que lo han leído espero que próximamente sean mas y espero que les guste mucho y gracias por leer

Pd: RK no es mío solo lo uso para pasar el rato y cumplir un reto XD

En el trayecto de Tokio a Kioto y de compañeros a amigos

Mientras kenshin y sanosuke se ponían al tanto de todo lo pasado en todo este tiempo kaoru y misao también lo hacían en el trayecto de Tokio a Kioto aunque no era nada de lo que tuvieran mucho que contar mas bien era lo cotidiano y pequeñas anécdotas de su vida ya que ellas solían verse por lo menos una o dos veces cada trimestre

-ah…como me gusta viajar en tren, kaoru es una de las cosas que más me gustan en el mundo es tan relajante ver las cosas pasar a tu alrededor, desde un cómodo asiento te llevas unas vistas realmente hermosas bosque, lagos, ríos, pueblos muy pintorescos y tantas cosas mas

-es muy cierto misao el viaje en tren es muy bonito siempre me a gustado viajar en tren, las cosas que ves en el camino a veces me dan ganas de llevármelas en las manos para que kenshin y kenji o yahiko y tsubame las vean

-pero si ellos ya han viajado en tren y todas estas cosas ya las han visto

-si eso ya lo sé pero, aun así, supongo que solo seria para poder admirarlas un poco más porque son realmente hermosas y sobre todo verlas en compañía de todas esas personas de Tokio que quiero con todo el corazón…ya que ahora en este preciso momento estoy observando estas bellezas junto a una persona de Kioto que quiero mucho

-awww kaoru me harás llorar….yo también te quiero-decía misao casi al punto del llanto, esta consideraba a kaoru una de sus mejores amigas y su gran consejera en el amor ya que esta ya estaba casada y las palabras de cariño que decía kaoru le parecían la cosa más tierna eh importante que había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo-

-no, no quiero que llores…al menos aun no jajá

-umm está bien…pero cuéntame algo divertido… ¿Qué les ha pasado últimamente? Ayer con todo el alboroto no me dio tiempo de preguntarte

-ummm algo divertido umm ¿Cómo qué?

-no se, lo que sea que te diese risa…lo que te da risa termina haciéndome reír a mi

-tú solo te quieres burlar de mi familia ¿verdad?

-no es eso pero es que son muy divertidos jeje

-ok deja pienso en algo que haya pasado en estos días-kaoru se quedo pensativa unos minutos hasta que le llego a la mente algo que paso ya hace unas semanas y que la hiso reír mucho tal vez eso sería del agrado de misao- ¡ah¡ ya me acorde de algo

-¿Qué cosa? Cuenta, cuenta-comento misao con ansiedad-sí, si, ya voy…veras hace ya unas semanas estuvo lloviendo mucho y el jardín y el patio se pusieron todos fangosos…pues uno de esos días que dejo de llover decidí tomar un baño y deje a kenshin a cargo de kenji mientras me bañaba**.** Cuando ya salía solo me asome por la rendija de la puerta del baño y kenji estaba parado a medio patio con una enorme bola de lodo en la mano, Salí para ver porque tenía eso en la mano y cuando me fije kenshin también estaba en el patio con una bola de lodo en la mano… ¡se estaban amenazando con bolas de lodo! ¡Hay**!** uno por chiquito y el otro por grandote jajá, les dije ¿que están haciendo? y kenshin se volteo a verme y en eso solo escuche splat y kenshin tenía la cara llena de lodo se volteo a ver a kenji que se estaba riendo e igual otro splat y kenji estaba bañado en lodo y después kenji agarro mucho lodo con las manos y se lo lanzo y de ahí una pela de lodo entre él y kenshin y de la nada ya estaban cubiertos de lodo y ¡acostados en el patio¡

-uy espero que no fuera la mejor ropa que tenían porque si fue así la echaron a perder

-no por kami no fue así…y bueno me enoje mucho porque no solo se bañaron en lodo también mancharon el piso de la casa incluso el lodo llego a un tatami**,** estaba muy molesta y los metí a bañar…juntos, kenshin no quería y kenji aunque no quiera yo lo desvestí y lo meti a bañar pero kenshin no se dejaba

Flash back

-kenshin te metes a bañar tu…o te meto a bañar yo

-eh…mejor bañas al niño primero y después yo

-no…ya te di las opciones que tienes**.** Así que escoge

-kaoru no me hagas esto

-¿hacerte que? si es tu hijo…te has bañado con yahiko y sanosuke y no son tus hijos

-no pero si no te diste cuenta yo me bañaba mas lejos de donde se ponían ellos

-no**,** no me fije porque yo no me la pasaba fisgoneando de su lado haber que cosa veía

-buen punto -no como tú y aquellos vagos buenos para nada de yahiko y sanosuke -pero yo no las miraba…me daba pena…no es que no quisiera verlas pero me daba pena -hay ya por favor metete a bañar con el niño es tu hijo y es hombre que te va a ver que no tenga el -nada en particular pero…no quiero que me vea Después de eso kaoru logro meterlo gracias a la ayuda de su confiable shinai y unas cuantas amenazas, después el par de pelirrojos estaban en la tina y kaoru sentada en un banquito que estaba adentro del baño y solo los observaba, al cabo de un rato kenshin empezó a ignorar que estaba desnudo con su hijo cosa que le incomodaba y comenzó a bañar al pequeño hasta que llego a cierta parte del pequeño cuerpecito del niño -toma kenji-le entrego una esponja- límpiate ahí abajo -¿yo? -sí, tu -¿Por qué? -pues porque es tuyo y tú te tienes que lavar solo -cuando me baño con mama ella me lava todo… ¿por qué tu no?

-¿oro?...bueno ¿Por qué?... no quiero y ya

-está bien

Kaoru mantenía sus ganas de reír ocultas. las preguntas del niño y la situación en la que ponía a un hombre adulto le daban mucha risa no quería ver cuando kenji tuviera 15 años

-papa… ¿Por qué tú no tienes como mama?

-¿que cosa no tengo como mama?

-eso-señalando el pecho- mama tiene pachoncito ahí y tú no-le apretó el pecho como si estuviera buscando un seno-

-¡kenji no hagas eso…kaoru ayúdame!-casi saltando de la tina-

-mira kenji tu papa no tiene como yo porque es hombre y a los hombres no les sale busto

-entonces ¿yo no tendré como tu?

-no…tu vas a tener como tu papa…no va a estar pachoncito jeje

-a bueno-contesto el pequeño conforme con la respuesta a tan importante tema-nótese el sarcasmo-

Fin flash back

-Y kenshin estaba rojo de la vergüenza y cuando ya salió de la bañera el niño nada mas lo veía y lo veía y se dio cuenta que lo está viendo y se puso más rojo y se tapo la entrepierna con las manos y después ya me dio lastima y le pase la yukata para que se tapara…salió tan rápido como pudo del baño y se metió a cambiarse al cuarto, cuando salió del cuarto seguía teniendo vergüenza duro varios días así y no ayudaba que kenji fuera a preguntarle cosas de su cuerpo, como ¿porque tienes un puntito ahí? y ¿porque tienes eso haya? y tantas cosas

-¿un puntito?

-sí, un puntito ósea un lunar

-ahh, ya entiendo…jajá pues pobre himura, solo espero que por su bien cuando kenji tenga 15 y este mas desarrolladito no se te vaya a ocurrir meterlos a bañar juntos

-no jajá, te juro que ya no lo hago, se ve que kenji ve a ser muy irreverente al hablar y si hago eso lo va a matar a preguntas sobre su cuerpo

La risa de ambas mujeres podía escucharse en todo el vagón sin contar que la anécdota también todos los pasajeros ya tenían algo que contar cuando llegasen a su destino

-en Tokio-

-¿qué tienes kenshin?-pregunto sanosuke-

-me zumba el oído…kaoru y misao-dono deben estar comiéndome vivo

-puede ser

-no, de eso estoy seguro

-bueno. está bien lo que digas

Con esto sanosuke salió de la cocina donde se encontraba kenshin preparando la comida y sobando su adolorida oreja que nomas no dejaba de zumbar.

-chiflando-oh…hola kenji ¿qué estás haciendo?

-umm…nada, estoy muy aburrido

-aburrido ¿eh?...sabes cuando yo vivía aquí y me aburría molestaba a tu mama o en casos muy desesperados molestaba a kenshin…a tu papa perdón aun no me acostumbro, pero era divertido molestarlo con que se casaría con la chiquilla y le haría muchos hijos o al menos se la iba a t…esas cosas no se les dicen a los niños de 5 años sanosuke no le digas esas cosas, pero bueno pequeño porque no nos divertimos un rato ¿eh?

-¿Cómo?

-pues podemos jugar a algo dime ¿a qué quieres jugar?

Entra kenshin en la habitación

-oh sano me parece buena idea que jugaras con él un momento, me seria de gran ayuda porque necesito ir a comprar unas cosas que hacen falta, ¿podrías entretenerlo un rato?

-ummm pues…si está bien

-gracias sano-se acerca a kenji y lo despeina con la mano- pórtate bien con tu tío sano-gira para ver a sanosuke-yo vuelvo en un rato-se va como buen ceniciento a comprar las cosas-

Después de que kenshin se fue al mercado y no dejo rastro de que estuvo ahí sanosuke le pregunto de nuevo al pequeño a que quería jugar el niño escogió un juego y se estuvieron buena parte de la tarde distraídos con el juego hasta que el niño le comenta que ya esta aburrido

-¿ya te aburriste?…que bueno yo hace rato ya estaba aburrido-no es cierto de verdad disfrutaba el juego- y ahora ¿qué quieres hacer?

-quiero molestar a kenshin

-¿kenshin?... mas respeto es tu padre…molestarlo ¿Cómo?

-tu dijiste que lo molestabas cuando estabas aburrido…a veces yo hago eso cuando estoy muy, muy aburrido pero hacerlo solo no es tan divertido… ¿me ayudas?

-umm no, creo que ya no estoy en edad de estar molestando así a la gent…-fue interrumpido por kenji-

-por favor, por favor, por favor, si ayúdame tío sanosuke por favor

-umm…está bien pero yo no quiero meterme en problemas con battousai jaja

-¿con que?

-con battousai…ya sabes tu papa cuando pone los ojos así-entrecierra la mirada y pone expresión seria tratando de imitar lo mas que puede la cara de battousai-

-¡ah! Mi papa cuando da miedo…bueno según mi mama yo nunca lo eh visto así como dicen ustedes, lo eh visto enojado pero así no…no creo que mi papa sea así de enojón

-uy si supieras…pero eso ya es cosa del pasado ¿sabes? Es bueno que tu nunca lo hayas visto y ojala no lo veas nunca porque realmente battousai no tiene nada que hacer en meiji el se debe quedar en el bakumatsu…que cosas digo eres muy pequeño para entender todo eso jajá cuando seas mayor seguro que kenshin o la chiquilla te cuentan esa historia

-y si no lo hacen yo se los voy a preguntar jeje

-solo prométeme una cosa

-¿qué cosa?

-cuando escuches la historia no lo juzgues, ni le reproches nada, ni te enojes con él o le rechaces. es tu papa y el cambio eso hace mucho tiempo y el ya sufrió lo suficiente por eso así que tu solo apóyalo el te lo va a agradecer mucho. créeme

-sufrir… ¿papa esta triste?

-no, ya no, pero lo estaba y no queremos que este triste de nuevo…pero bueno estas son cosas que hablaras con el cuando sea tiempo por ahora solo hay que ver que bromas le vamos a jugar a kenshin

-¿eh…? Si está bien-sonrió el pequeño que aun no entendía del todo, todo aquello que comento su tío sanosuke tal vez tenía razón él lo entendería mejor cuando fuera mayor-


	4. Algo esta mal Mejor lo hablo con el

Algo está mal mejor lo hablo con el

Hola pues actualice muy rápido la verdad pero es que ya tengo bastante avanzada la historia y como que me dan ansias de subirla toda de una vez pero la verdad no esta tan avanzada así que como es domingo de flojera y en mi caso de leer fics pues porque no subir otro así que disfruten y dejen reviews

Desde la noche anterior o mejor dicho desde que regreso del mercado kenshin no tenía un buen presentimiento algo le decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien el ambiente en el dojo era extraño y mas desde que kenji y sanosuke se llevaban tan bien para haber sido solo una tarde habían congeniado tan bien que kenshin logro sentirse un poco desplazado y como las cosas no andaban bien según el opto por tener una plática algo extraña con alguien aun más extraño ya que este siempre resultaba de mucha ayuda y la ayudaba a comprender cosas que él no lograba entender o que no quería aceptar. Para su edad era una persona muy sabia

-battousai no se tu que pienses pero esto esta extraño hay algo raro con kenji y sanosuke es imposible que con solo una tarde se lleven tan bien nadie puede hacer eso

-no hay nada raro ni con kenji ni con sanosuke…lo único raro es tu enferma cabeza kenshin

-¿oro? De que hablas kenshin

-ahora soy kenshin…pensé que era battousai-contesto con molestia en su voz-

-oye pensé que habíamos quedado en buenos términos pensé que no llevábamos bien

-pues no del todo. pero si mejor que antes

-hay pensé que ya éramos amigos

-no…porque aunque ya me toleras y aceptas tu pasado ósea yo aun no aceptas que yo soy una parte de ti que siempre va a estar ahí solo me encierras en el pasado y no aceptas que aun en este tiempo soy parte de ti…dime como se convive o se forma una amistad con alguien que niega tu existencia actual

-lo siento no quería…

-suspiro-olvídalo no estoy para disculpas

-está bien…pero dime qué quieres decir con eso

-¿con que?

-pues con lo que dijiste hace un rato

-ah… pues de que estas celoso y un poco loco

-¡no estoy celoso ni loco!

-a ¿no?...dime quien en su sano juicio habla consigo mismo…y mucho menos pide consejo u opinión a un joven de 15 años que dejo de existir hace como 13 años y digo 13 porque dejaste de ser yo a los 19 y lo peor del caso es que peleas y discutes con migo sin contar que me tratas como si fuera una cosa aparte pero No yo soy tu…aunque más joven y menos cicatrizado y más maduro…pero aun así somos lo mismo

-tú no eres más maduro…eres un pervertido, eres como un lobo disfrazado de conejo te gusta verle el escote a las mujeres cuando se descuidan cada que puedes y tienes un trauma con las piernas si le vez las piernas a una señorita que te gusta te pones raro

-tengo 15 y soy viudo es normal que haga eso…además a ti también te gusta hacer eso recuerdas que somos el mismo ¿eh? Loquito

-cállate enano pervertido

-enano ¿yo?...enano tu que tienes 32 y mides 1.58

-cállate. No me estas ayudando solo me estas acomplejando con lo de viejo, enano, cicatrizado

-yo no estoy haciendo nada…realmente te estás peleando solo, tu solo te acomplejas yo ni siquiera existo de una manera física solo te digo lo que ya sabes básicamente tus pensamientos se contradicen y tu mente enferma me pone a mí como una imagen a la que le puedes gritar

-pues desearía no solo gritarte-battousai no está ayudando-

-bueno tú querías respuestas ya te las di pero si no captaste como creo que no lo hiciste te lo repito si loquito despistado…estas CELOSO de que KENJI se lleve tan bien con TU mejor amigo el cual tienes mucho tiempo sin ver en tan poco tiempo y que TU PLAN para llevarte mejor con tu hijo se fuera por la borda y eso es toda la verdad y ya levántate que tienes cosas que hacer ceniciento

Ante esto ultimo kenshin se levanto con un mal sabor de boca por así decirlo no solo battousai no le había ayudado –al menos no como él esperaba- si no que también le había ofendido estaba molesto, hoy se había levantado con el pie izquierdo algo que tal vez resulte muy bien para un par de personitas que rondaban el dojo

-buenos días kens…-sanosuke se quedo de piedra al ver la cara que se cargaba el pelirrojo una cara de verdadera molestia no irá o algo que expresara battousai si no molestia con algo o alguien-

Kenshin se paso de largo pero no por ser grosero solo que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos de "no estoy loco", "el loco es el", "eso te pasa por pedirle ayuda a alguien que esta tan mal de la cabeza", "solo a ti se te ocurre pedirle ayuda a battousai, con todo lo que ah visto a tan corta edad no puede pensar bien", " yo también soy viudo de tomoe y no estoy de pervertido como el" que no noto la presencia de sanosuke y mucho menos la cara de disgusto que estaba haciendo.

Se fue directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno cuando estaba cortando algunas zanahorias kenji le llamo

-buenos días papa-con el tono más inocente que podía manejar alguien que tenía planes maléficos en mente-

Kenshin volteo de manera lenta con la misma cara que tenía hace rato esto logro intimidar un poco a kenji-lo asusto bastante- ya que no era muy común que su papa pusiera esa cara

-¿Qué tienes?... ¿estás enojado?

-…

-¿hice algo malo?

-…oh, lo siento kenji y no, no hiciste nada malo solo estaba distraído pensando en cosas raras pero ya olvida eso jeje… ¿cómo dormiste?, ¿tienes hambre?

-dormí bien y si, si tengo hambre

Sanosuke entra en la cocina con mucha cautela no quería que esa cara que jamás había visto le mostrara cosas que podían ser peores que enfrentarse a battousai

-oh, buenos días sano… ¿quieres desayunar?

-suspiro-hay ya te encuentras normal

-¿normal? ¿A qué te refieres?

-ah es que hace rato traías una cara de asesino peor que la de battousai

-esa es la cara de enojado de mi papa

-¿con esa cara se enoja? No pues problemas con battousai no vas a tener kenji

-sano…no le comentes eso…al menos aun no por favor

A sanosuke le resbalo una gota de sudor por la sien ante la petición de kenshin el ya había hablado de mas pero gracias a dios kenji no comento nada

-si kenshin no te preocupes se que aun es muy pequeño como para hablarle de eso

-gracias por comprender sano

-no hay problema

Después de esta "conversación" kenshin termino de preparar el desayuno y comieron el mismo de una manera relativamente tranquila ya que a kenji no le gustan las zanahorias porque su tia megumi suele llamarle enano pelos de zanahoria y algunas veces kaoru le sigue el juego y le pone una zanahoria en el cabello para "comparar" el color

-anda kenji comete las zanahorias

-no

-¿por qué no?

-no me gustan

-pero ¿que tienen de malo?…saben muy bien

-no porque si me las cómo va a parecer que me estoy comiendo mi cabello o el tuyo y uggg-finge una arcada-

-pero solo son zanahorias no es cabello y no sabe a cabello ni nada por el estilo-con un puchero en su cara-

-¿porque tienes el cabello de ese color?, no pudiste tenerlo del color de mama o de tia megumi así ya no me molestarían

-perdón kenji pero es que en realidad no es cosa mía es cosa de mis papas uno de los dos debió tener el cabello de ese color y yo lo herede

-oye kenshin

-¿qué pasa sano?

-¿te acuerdas de tus papas?

-ummm…realmente no…bueno no completamente…algunas cosas…muy poco a decir verdad

-oye y ¿si eran japoneses?

-supongo que si ¿porque la pregunta?

-porque a diferencia de kenji tu eres el único pelirrojo que conozco en Japón…veras me fui un tiempo a un país que se llama Australia y ahí vi varios pelirrojos aunque eran muy altos

-pues no recuerdo sus caras claramente… así que tal vez mi padre o mi madre era un australiano perdido en Japón jajá. Y sobre la estatura seguro saque la del que era japonés

-puede que si porque no es un color de cabello común

-no para nada…la verdad resalta mucho

-todo tu resaltas, a nadie se le va a olvidar un samurái pelirrojo con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda de estatura baja y complexión delgada difícil de olvidar bien lo dijo okina es algo que no se olvida fácilmente

-pues si… ¿eh? ¡Oye! ¡kenji no hagas eso no tires las zanahorias al pati…!hay ya las tiro

Sanosuke soltó una risotada tan grande que seguro megumi la escucho desde la clínica

Después de esta mañana tan extraña kenji y sanosuke pasaron el resto de la mañana planeando las bromas y las trampas que le harían al pobre y celoso kenshin que ya estaba que los celos se le querían salir por las orejas porque no quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba celoso


	5. Empieza el juego el nuevo bakumatsu

Hola ya tenia rato sin actualizar pero les juro que no fue intencional si no que nos quitaron una semana escolar-mas vacaciones- pero los profes empezaron a entrar en pánico y a encargar y encargar trabajos y tareas muy pesados aplicaciones en Android, paginas web, exposiciones, exámenes y un montón de cosas horribles mas mucha presión es tanta-aun no acabo TnT- que no puede avanzar nada a la historia solo modifique un poco este capitulo y le avance al siguiente básicamente tengo una escena descrita y ya.

Pero bueno espero que les guste y dejen comentarios que me alegran el día a

pd. Deséenme suerte para los exámenes y entregas de trabajos que lo voy a necesitar

Empieza el juego ^^ sanosuke, kenji vs kenshin…

-muy bien kenji ¿entonces qué vamos a hacer?

-ummm… ¿y? si le echamos la comida encima

-sí y después cuando se meta a bañar le hacemos -susurros-

-¡sí! Y después cuando se vaya a dormir le ponemos -susurros-

- y al día siguiente ¿qué hacemos? tío sanosuke

-ummm… ¡ya se! Muajajajaja… pero eso te lo diré después quiero preparar todo muy bien antes de que lo hagamos además si te digo no va a salir natural

-¿Qué cosa?

-no. Ya dije si te digo no habrá naturalidad así que mejor empezamos que el fin de semana es corto y después no vamos a hacer nada de lo que tenemos planeado

-está bien-puchero decepcionado-

Después de esto sanosuke y kenji fueron a preparar todo, TODO para las bromas incluso la del día siguiente y la más importante sanosuke fue al akabeko a arreglar ese asunto mientras kenji recolectaba las cosas que necesitaba del patio. Kenshin no le dio importancia a que sanosuke saliera en fin tiene muchos amigos que ir a saludar y una tae que molestar esta era su oportunidad para calmar sus ánimos-celos- e ir con su pequeño hijo

-kenji ¿qué haces?

-eh…nada papa…solo juego-bastante nervioso-

-pues se te esta cayendo todo-burlón-

-cállate feo pelos de zanahoria-molesto-

-¿mira quién habla? Jajá -irónico-

Kenji hizo un puchero y kenshin se agacho para recoger algo de lo que se le había caído a kenji para ayudarlo y de paso jugar con él un rato-aprovechando que sanosuke no está- pero al agacharse para ayudarle a recoger con la mano que tenia libre kenji le dio un manotazo en la cabeza

-¡oro!…kenji porque haces eso-lloriqueando-

-por feo

-pero que sea feo no te da derecho a pegarme-aun lloriqueando-

-jumm está bien…perdón

-gracias…¿quieres que te ayude a llevar esas cosas?

-si (que tonto me está ayudando a hacer su broma jajá tío sanosuke no me va a creer cuando se lo cuente)

-muy bien (que cosas tan raras usa para jugar aunque yo de eso no se mucho. No puedo decir que mi niñez fue muy linda con mis padres muriendo de tuberculosis yo deambulando por ahí hasta que me llevaron esos tratantes de mujeres y esclavos y después con el señor hiko que era muy duro con migo aunque yo si lo quiero es casi mi padre y después todo lo sucedido durante mi adolescencia y cuando fui mayor ya de 20 años o de 25 no, no fue muy tranquila no debería decir nada sobre lo que usa para jugar)

Kenshin ayudo al pequeño a llevar las cosas dentro de la casa e incluso a acomodarlas donde kenji le decía y veía que tenia dificultad para acomodar o alcanzar y cuando todo estuvo listo sanosuke llego

-hola sano ¿qué tal te fue?

-bien pase a saludar a tae y a la kitsune

-¡oh! que bien…bueno iré a preparar la comida

Kenshin se fue sintiéndose desplazado nuevamente -celoso- aunque nadie lo había echado ni nada por el estilo y fue ahí donde sanosuke y kenji empezaron su plan maquiavélico

-¡chicos ya esta lista la comida!

Y con ese llamado empieza la cuenta regresiva

10…

-¡papa!-grito asustado kenji-

9…

Kenshin corrió igual o más asustado que el niño para ver qué pasaba

8…

Sanosuke entro en la cocina y se llevo un plato de la sopa que preparo kenshin

7…

Kenshin trata de calmar a kenji del "susto" que se dio con un perro que se metió al dojo

6…

Sanosuke acomoda el tazón de sopa

5…

Kenshin se desase del perro

4…

Kenji se va con sanosuke y se ponen donde la broma no les afecte

3…

Ambos llaman a kenshin

-¡kenshin!

-¡papa!

2…

Kenshin corre directo a la trampa

1…

¿¡Oro!?

Al ir corriendo kenshin se tropezó con una cuerda que termino jalando los muebles que estaban a su alrededor tirando justo sobre todo su cuerpo lodo, piedras, agua sucia, sobras del akabeko que no estaban muy frescas, tripas de pescado-que comieron el día anterior- y por ultimo pero no menos importante el tazón de sopa recién preparada y caliente que cayó justo en su cabeza

-¡¿orororororororororo?!... ¿¡ah!? Que asco de ¿que estoy lleno?

Sanosuke no se aguanto la carcajada que luchaba por salir y mucho menos kenji pudo aguantarse y así ambos soltaron la risotada más grande que tenían seguro que megumi y tae la escucharon

-jajá…por dios kenshin pensé que no iba a funcionar pensé que te darías cuenta pero no jajá hubieras visto tu cara fue tan divertido jajá

-sano. No te burles por favor

-jajá que tonto, que tonto eres papa… tu me ayudaste a acomodar todo para la broma jajá que tonto eres

-creo que no estabas jugando (que vergüenza)-echo bolita abrazando sus piernas-

-no, no estaba jugando kenshin jajá

-hummm-puchero de kenshin-

-pero bueno ya ve y lávate bueno mejor báñate jajá

-si-levantándose y sacudiendo un poco de la porquería que traía como adorno en sus ropas- si lo que digas sano solo que cuando regrese ustedes van a limpiar ¿ok?

-si kenshin de todos modos ya nos divertimos un rato jajá

-si ji ji

Sanosuke y kenji se hicieron una miradita que kenshin no logro captar y se esforzaron por aguantar la risa y siguieron a kenshin hasta el baño donde este entro

-¡ahh! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Ahh! Qué asco- salió kenshin lleno de gusanos aparte de todo lo que ya traía-

-jajá volviste a caer jajá- rio sanosuke-

-jajá-rio kenji tirado en el piso agarrándose el estomago-

-¿Quién metió eso en el baño?-señalando la puerta muy molesto-

-jajá entre los dos mi querido amigo…pero bueno kenji y yo nos vamos-casi sale corriendo con el niño en brazos kenshin no traía buena cara la cual solo quería decir que estaba molesto muy, MUY molesto-

-sanosuke-llamo kenshin con una voz de ultratumba- ¿quieres jugar? Pues dos podemos jugar o mejor dicho cuatro si contamos a kenji y a alguien más-dijo con una mirada muy seria y una sonrisa algo altanera y tétrica que te hace recordar a battousai-

-bueno kenshin si eso quieres pues entonces esto es…

- la guerra-dijo kenji completando la frase de sanosuke-

-no…esto no es guerra, es mucho peor… esto es el bakumatsu.

Con unos minutos de silencio que acompañaron la ultima frase dicha por kenshin a sanosuke le resbalo una gruesa gota de sudor por la sien acababa de captar en el tremendo lio que se había metido solo había que ver la cara de kenshin para darse cuenta de ello…no había alcanzado a respirar cuando kenshin cerro la puerta y así todo mugriento y apestando a rayos de manera muy literal trajo todo lo necesario para realizar la limpieza del dojo

-muy bien par de graciositos comiencen a limpiar… ¡ahora!-con el mismo tono de voz y la misma cara-

-¡oye! Kenshin ¿cuando te salió carácter?

-no es que de repente me saliera carácter…siempre lo eh tenido. solo que habías corrido con suerte de no verlo…pero déjate de idioteces y ponte a limpiar

Kenji no decía nada solo limpiaba como buen ceniciento lo que para su edad era posible

-vaya que apurado andas con que limpiemos… ¿que apoco jou chan te pega?

-No…pero si no te mueves al que le van a pegar es a otro ¡muévete!

-¡hay! que araña se echo jou chan al lomo-susurro que kenshin pudo escucharperfectamente-

-bueno si ya había cargado con pervertidos buenos para nada y burros idiotas ¿porque no podría cargar una araña malhumorada?

-…

-así me gusta…que te quedes calladito sano-sarcástico al mencionar el diminutivo del nombre de su amigo-

-hay con razón traes tan mala reputación en cuanto a carácter…a ti no se te puede decir nada

-no, no puedes…ahora ¡cállate y ponte a limpiar porque si Kaoru molesta te da miedo te juro que yo molesto voy a hacer que no duermas en una semana!

-si ya me callo…

Después de la limpieza general que hizo que le dieran al dojo los ignoraba ahora si con intención

-kenshin tiene una manera muy peculiar de castigarte

-no me castiga…pero si me ignora un rato y después me regaña

-que raro se supone que cuando la gente te ignora un rato las ideas se le enfrían pero creo que en este caso es al revés

-de echo

-kenji-llamo kenshin- ven acá…ahora

-si papa-ahora si corrió muy obediente-

A kenshin no le gustaba castigarlo ni regañarlo aunque había ocasiones en que si lo ameritaba y mucho, no quería que se descarriara y terminara siendo una mala persona eso lo haría sentirse un fracaso. así que obtaba por ignorarlo un rato y pensar las cosas mejor y calmarse un poco aunque esto era contraproducente ya que su battousai empezaba a calentarle la cabeza con ideas extrañas de lo que el haría para calmar a su mocoso de una vez por todas y de alguna manera terminaba volviendo a kenshin de un papa muy dulce y calmo a un papa de esos que llaman "ogro" con un cambio radical se volvía muy estricto, rígido e inmutable y en ocasiones hasta tétrico y algo violento al hablar, se le iba la formalidad de la voz pocas veces le pegaba una buena nalgada y una de esas veces era hoy no solo por lo grosero que había sido con el y por lo irrespetuoso que había sido con el lugar donde vive, si no también por dejarse engatusar por sanosuke para hacer esta bromita.

Después de escuchar el regaño de kenshin hacia kenji sanosuke ya sudaba frio. que carácter se cargaba como cabía tanto genio y rigidez en una persona de tan baja estatura…kenji salio de la habitación con la cabeza gacha y los dedos cruzados y detrás de el kenshin que se acercaba peligrosamente a sanosuke

-oye también me vas a regañar y a nalguear a mi

-si no te nalgueo es porque seria muy raro para mi…aunque si te lo mereces…pero puedo hacer esto

De sorpresa le callo a sanosuke un puñetazo en la cara, seguido de eso kenshin se fue a bañar mas tranquilo ya los regaño y los hizo limpiar ahora solo había que quitarse la pestilencia que llevaba puesta lavar la ropa o tirarla y se podría ir a dormir le dolía todo, el golpe que se dio estuvo fuerte

Mientras kenshin tomaba una ducha bien merecida y se relajaba un poco sanosuke conversaba con kenji

-vaya problemita en el que nos metimos

-si…pero fue divertido

-si lo fue pero…-kenji le interrumpió de manera sorpresiva-

-hay que seguir, quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar mi papa

-¿¡que!?

-quiero ver que tan loco lo puedo volver y tu me vas a ayudar

-no

-si porque ya lo prometiste además tu también te divertiste hasta con los regaños

-pues si pero…

-vamos, vamos, vamos, no niegues que es divertido…además ya tenemos todo preparado seria muy bobo desperdiciar el tiempo y esfuerzo usados para esto

-creo que eres como una combinación muy macabra de Kaoru y kenshin

-¿eh?

-kaoru la energía, el entusiasmo, un poco de malicia infantil…kenshin energía, malicia, fuerza, pensamiento táctico, don de convencer, sonrisita y cara de no rompo ni un plato battousai maldad, frialdad, energía, hipocresía y muchas cosas mas, eres un enano muy macabro

-si como sea…pero bueno hay que preparar la siguiente broma jajá

-ok-sudor frio-


	6. Lindos recuerdos y un hermoso papa si t

Lindos recuerdos y un hermoso "papa si te quiero"

**Hola como están espero que bien ya tenia algo sin actualizar pero es que estaba en riesgo de reprobar dos materias y una era de la carrera técnica TnT pero eran errores de apunte no me apuntaron los trabajos que debían apuntarse pero bueno dejando el estrés horrible YEY estoy de vacaciones por lo tanto en estas vacaciones se termina el fic pero tengo en mente subir un one shot que de echo era un trabajo para sala de lecturas que salió como historia de RK sin querer aunque esta muy bizarra solo con decirles que trata de un taxista y un empresario… en México… ven les dije bizarra pero ya veremos lo que si es seguro es que empiece a escribir otra pero seria algo de padre e hijo sin bromas ni nada algo mas …tierna…tenia pensado empezar a escribir de inuyasha pero creo que no porque la sección o foro –como se llame- de RK se esta muriendo Dx lo note hace un par de días mientras buscaba fics para leer me parecieron muy pocos en comparación con los que hay de inuyasha y no me gustaría dejarla sola porque me gusta la serie y siento que con el tiempo se ira al olvido al menos así no siento que yo la esta dejando de lado…pero bueno espero les guste y que me dejen reviews que me alegran el díadisfruten.**

Después de tomar un baño…con agua limpia y relajarse un poco kenshin pensó que lo que dijo anteriormente había sido muy exagerado de su parte a fin de cuentas solo era una broma y el había actuado como un amargado y la verdad se sentía un poco culpable por la forma en que había actuado

Flash back

-bueno kenshin si eso quieres pues entonces esto es…

- la guerra-dijo kenji completando la frase de sanosuke-

-no…esto no es guerra, es mucho peor… esto es el bakumatsu.

-huy que miedo…el padre de familia está enojado-comento sanosuke haciendo mofa de un muy, muy molesto kenshin-

-…

-tío bájame no me dejas ver…no puedo ver desde aquí arriba

-susurro-no porque después de esto vamos a tener que correr

-¡jumm!

-y ¿que es lo que quieres ver? Kenji-un tono serio y bastante intimidante que hizo al pequeño estremecer un poco-

-ey, ey, ey, battousai esto es entre tu yo

-no me digas así

-como sea

-bueno…-se acerca de manera intimidante a sanosuke- ya se divirtieron a costa mía ¿verdad? Pues ahora me toca a mí así que primero que nada van a… ¡limpiar todo este desastre ahora mismo!

-uy… que miedo entonces el battousai me obligara a limpiar…o quien lo va a hacer ¿eh?

-sagara te dije que no me llamaras así sabes perfectamente que no le tengo ningún cariño a ese apodo

-umm… batousai, battousai, battousai-hablo kenji burlándose del ese nombre que en realidad ni siquiera sabia que significaba pero su padre se veía molesto así que le pareció muy divertido cabrearlo con eso-

-basta-una voz que parecía salida desde el mismísimo infierno lo hizo callar a continuación de esto ordeno la limpieza general –cap anterior- para al final de dicha limpieza simplemente girar sobre sus talones directo a darse un muy bien merecido baño

Fin flash back

Aun en la tina el agobio lo tenia de un humor bastante depresivo y sin exagerar, ni siquiera el señor hiko había reaccionado tan amargamente cuando el le hizo una broma de echo el simplemente se rio de ello

-La primera vez que escuche una carcajada salir de su parte-esto lo dijo con un tono muy nostálgico mientras se hundía un poco en la tina dejando que el sonido hueco que hacia el agua en sus oídos lo llevaran a tan agradable recuerdo de su peculiar y bastante triste niñez

Flash back

Un pequeño -no tan pequeño en realidad- kenshin himura maquinaba una pequeña broma para su shishou en venganza…hacia ya unas semanas se había burlado de el hasta el cansancio había tenido un pésimo sueño.

El siendo un pequeño y viendo como mataban a aquellas mujeres que intentaron protegerle pero en este caso su shishuo no llego en su rescate. Aun dormido juraba sentir el filo de una katana rozándole la mejilla izquierda para después de eso llorar. De dolor lo sentía era muy real y no le gustaba, era espantoso, poder verse sufrir y pedir ayuda desesperadamente sin recibirla y no pudo evitarlo con todo ese miedo dolor e impotencia que sentía su cuerpo reacciono como el de un niño pequeño con mucho miedo y bastante agua en el cuerpo… se orino…imposible pero a sus 13 años recién cumplidos lo hizo como un niño pequeño se orino

Y todo por culpa de ese desagradable sueño y su querido shishou que al notar el movimiento tan brusco que hacia este dormido se despertó, incluso el ki se elevaba… al principio hiko pensó que era uno de "esos" sueños que los jovencitos tenían con las señoritas a esa edad pero al tomar mas atención a lo que pasaba se percato que el sueño no era de esos era mas bien una pesadilla

-con que estará soñando este cabeza de zanahoria-se acerco a su pupilo de 13 años y le escucho pedir ayuda y balbucear cosas de una katana incluso pedirle ayuda a el y como buen tutor que era para el en vez de despertarle aprovecho para asustarlo mas poniendo un palo en su mejilla e incluso dándole ligeros golpes con la barita de madera que en realidad no dolían pero por la intensidad del sueño parecía latigazos y cortes con katana y en el momento mas desesperado de su sueño grito

-¡basta!...déjenme jamás les eh echo nada basta…déjenme vivir-al punto del llanto-

Ante esto hiko se digno y le despertó o eso creía hacer porque este se despertó exaltado y con una cara de vergüenza se acababa de orinar al ver esto su shishou no pudo evitarlo y lo molesto y se burlo y carcajeo de el

Y ahora se vengaría le daría donde mas le duele

-¡baka deshi! ¿Donde estas?

-aquí shishou-con una sonrisa que de echo recuerda la de kenji antes de hacer la broma…genética supongo-

-bien…deja de holgazanear y vamos a practicar

-sip

Hiko entro a la cabaña en busca de su katana y algo de sake en fin el entrenamiento iba a llevar buen rato ya que su baka deshi es muy lento…para todo, pero sobretodo con las mujeres ni siquiera se percato de una linda muchachita del pueblo le coqueteaba cuando bajaron por provisiones al mismo y no era la primera vez que le coqueteaban ni tampoco era la primera vez que esa señorita en especifico lo hacia

-o eres un lelo o te haces el bobo con ella-dijo para si mismo-

Durante un tiempo hiko llego a pensar que el no desarrollaba gusto por las mujeres hasta que un día atrapo a su baka deshi embelesado con una linda jovencita mas grande que el, que picara y conscientemente le mostraba su escote y sus piernas hasta que hiko los sorprendio y logro que la jovencita se pusiera roja cual tomate y corriera de la vergüenza

-bueno al menos no eres "rarito"…tal vez solo sea cosa de encontrar una que te guste

Al entrar a la cabaña se percato de dos cosas muy importantes

1.-su katana no esta

2.- no hay sake

-¡kenshin Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Kenshin le había dicho que vendió su katana y que el sake también ya que no había con que comprar los víveres de ese mes

-¿pues con que creía que page la comida?-irónico-

Del susto a hiko se le fue el color el era muy blanco pero con el susto era blanco color sepulcro kenshin luchaba por aguantar la risa hasta que dio con las cosas que tanto buscaba aquella jovencita pervertida que le mostraba sus atributos le había ayudado a kenshin a esconder las cosas en su casa ya que también era su venganza por hacerla pasar esa vergüenza tan terrible

A hiko le regreso el color y aunque kenshin y tsubaki esperaban un regaño o incluso una bofetada, un grito, lo que fuese no lo recibieron de echo hiko soltó una sonora carcajada al punto del llanto

-jajá…que buena me la jugaron par de pervertidos

La cara de tsubaki volvió a ser roja y la de kenshin ya combinaba con sus cabellos

-jajá esta bien les perdono de echo me hicieron el día me han hecho reír mucho-comenzó a avanzar hacia a la cabaña hasta que giro sobre sus talones para decirle algo a su baka deshi y a tsubaki chan- oigan no hay que llegar a este extremo. Kenshin si quieres verle el escote o las piernas hazlo pero en un lugar más discreto y señorita si usted quiere mostrarle algo que sea en un lugar mas intimo y no lo haga de esa manera el es muy tonto y esas formas tan eróticas de insinuarse no las entiende simplemente disfruta la vista que le dan pero lo demás no le pido que ni se esfuerce tanto

Fin flash back

-jajá…pero que bobo soy-sacando su cabeza del agua y con una sonrisa en el rostro su humor se había calmado tal vez lo optimo seria pedir disculpas y tomarse esto como lo hiso hiko en su momento- sip saliendo de aquí les daré mi mejor cara y mis mas sinceras disculpas

Y el salió con esas intenciones de su relajante baño y así con una yukata limpia y el semblante tranquilo salió pero no se percato de un par de detalles

1.- las bromas no habían terminado

2.-seguia mojado

Sanosuke y kenji esperaban pacientemente del otro lado de la casa y kenshin salió del baño hacia el pasillo y así callo nuevamente en su trampa durante su baño no se percato que fuera del baño sanosuke y su pequeño y angelical hijo hacían mucho ruido ellos preparaban la siguiente broma

Kenshin camino un poco para dirigirse a su cuarto pero le llamo la atención que no estuviese en la casa sino en el jardín y comenzó a caminar aun escurriendo agua lo cual fue mala idea

Al avanzar solo un poco mas se topo con el piso embarrado de manteca lo que con su estado-todo remojado- no ayudo provocando que resbalara y cayera cual saco de papas al suelo y no solo eso el intento reír pero no solo ese pedazo estaba lleno de manteca si no que literalmente el camino del baño a su habitación estaba cubierto de esa manteca y no lograba permanecer de pie la "risa" que intentaba mostrar mientras parecía bambi recién nacido desapareció con el ultimo paso de bambi que dio, logro erguirse pero la manteca y sus pies mojados hicieron que quedara abierto de piernas y que por el dolor prefirió caer de sentón a seguirse torturando de esa forma y seguido de esto con ganas de llorar por el dolor se arrastro hasta su cuarto mejor eso a intentar levantarse de nuevo

Como prácticamente ocuparon todo el pasillo de la casa con la dichosa manteca tuvieron que limpiar para entrar a la casa, al menos el piso quedo bien encerado.

En todo el tiempo que tardaron limpiando el desastre kenshin no salió del cuarto al parecer si se había lastimado mucho tal vez kenji no tenga hermanos en el futuro ya restablecido y mas tranquilo trato de tomárselo mejor se cambio y se fue con una sonrisa bastante fingida a preparar la cena en fin ya era tarde ese sábado ya se terminaría por fin

Aunque un poco nerviosos por lo que esperaban que fuera de reacción de kenshin…que no fue… cenaron bastante tranquilos y así se fueron cada quien a sus recamaras

Sano a la que kenshin había preparado mas temprano, kenshin a la suya y kenji que ya tenia su recamara decidió dormir con su padre hoy.

-bien kenji ¿que lado prefieres para dormir?

-ese-señalando el lado de su madre

-jajá. No me sorprende que lo eligieras…supongo que la extrañas

-solo un poco…pero si me gusta estar contigo es divertido

-claro que lo es…te aliaste con sano y me haces bromas así hasta yo me divertía

-jajá. Papa no seas bobo es divertido pero si te quiero aunque creas que no

-es bueno saberlo kenji -dándole un beso en la frente-

Optaron por irse a dormir hasta que una brama de la cual sano no le había comentado nada a kenji para que existiera naturalidad en su expresión empezó en el momento en que kenshin se recostó en el futon como una breve descripción sintió húmedo y pegajoso sin olvidar ese crack que sonó cuando se recostó se había recostado sobre un montón de huevos

Después de limpiar, tomar otra ducha, con una cara de asco e intentar sonreír cosa que no le salía se retiro a su habitación creyendo que sano no lo había visto y que su hijo no diría nada ya que también le toco un poco de la broma pero no contaban con un sanosuke que esperaba ansioso a que su broma privada se llevara a cabo desde una pared cercana y en extremo silencio si algo había aprendido en sus viajes era el no hacerse notar el no podía esperar a que ya comenzara el domingo ese iba a ser un día lleno de sufrimientos para el mayor de los dos pelirrojos.

Ya en su futon extremadamente cansado y con su hijo quedándose dormido sobre su pecho kenshin sucumbió ante el cansancio provocado por el ajetreado día que había tenido y aunque fue un día que lo volvió loco había valido la pena porque su hijo le había dicho que lo quería y que le gustaba estar con el

-despues de todo el día no estuvo tan mal-dijo esto posando una mano sobre la espalda de su pequeño hijo para abrazarlo con fuerza pero no la suficiente para despertarlo y recostar su barbilla el cabecita del pequeño y así quedarse dormido junto a la segunda persona que lo hacia muy feliz en el mundo su pequeño hijo kenji-


	7. ¿Que pasa contigo?

Hola que tal están yo la verdad no muy bien pero eso no detiene que suba el capitulo…como dije en el gumi-son muy agradables me gusta el ambiente de ese grupo :3 – se llevaran algunas sorpresas jeje no me ahorquen cuando lo lean y no se preocupen nadie muere y nadie se va y tal vez solo tal vez si han leído o visto la película de "memorias de una geisha" se van a percatar de 4 detalles jajá y si no lo han leído se los recomiendo es verdaderamente hermoso aunque desde cierto punto de vista en el libro "geisha = prostituta" pero fuera de eso es hermoso pero bueno espero les guste y dejen sus reviews que de verdad los voy necesitando –necesito un día feliz TnT- pero bueno nos vemos y disfruten :D

Capitulo anterior:

-después de todo el día no estuvo tan mal-dijo esto posando una mano sobre la espalda de su pequeño hijo para abrazarlo con fuerza pero no la suficiente para despertarlo y recostar su barbilla el cabecita del pequeño y así quedarse dormido junto a la segunda persona que lo hacia muy feliz en el mundo su pequeño hijo kenji-

¿Que pasa contigo?

La mañana de ese domingo se sentía pesada las ganas de seguir recostado con su pequeño a un lado lo invadían solo quería estar ahí, en lo que fue viernes y sábado no tuvo mucha oportunidad de convivir con el aunque ese era el plan original. Sanosuke no se lo había permitido del todo, al menos esta ocasión seria algo para recordar cuando Kaoru regresara. mientras seguía recostado y meditando lo que paso el día anterior una pregunta cruzo fugazmente su cabeza para después volver y quedarse ahí por un buen tiempo

¿Qué estará pasando con Kaoru y misao dono?, ¿estarán pasándola bien, mal, regular o simplemente se habían olvidado de ellos por un fin de semana? La idea rondo su cabeza desde entonces. hasta que una pequeña e indolora bofetada lo saco de sus pensamientos, era kenji que quería "despertar" a su padre, este abrió los ojos creyendo que lo despertaba por que tenia hambre pero al intentar levantarse a preparar el desayuno del mas pequeño de los hombres que estaban en la casa fue detenido por el mismo quien tiraba de su yukata como lo hacia con su madre cuando se dormía con ellos y no quería que esta se levantara y le dejara con el, su expresión fue de completa extrañeza jamás le había pasado eso a el algunas veces le daba un beso de buenos días o incluso un cálido abrazo pero jamás le detuvo cuando era hora de levantarse, simplemente dejaba que el se levantara y ahora le detenía y con ojos de niño llenos de amor e inocencia le pedía casi a gritos que se quedara con el, la idea no le desagradaba en nada, pero sentía que no lo hacia de corazón que lo hacia porque extrañaba a su madre y como era el único que estaba ahí con el no le quedaba de otra que portarse así con el. El pequeño que dedujo lo que su padre pensaba contesto a la interrogante que mantenía en sus violáceos ojos

-papa, yo te quiero mucho y quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo…se que piensas que no te quiero o que te quiero menos que a mama pero no es así…solo que eres algo extraño nunca se que es lo que piensas con exactitud. Puedo tener una idea de lo que crees como ahora pero me es difícil acercarme mucho a ti. Eres muy serio y no se si estas triste, molesto, o así eres cuando estas feliz. Simplemente no lo se

-kenji…-llamo kenshin casi como un susurro-

-no quiero que se te olvide que te amo papa… y que creo que eres el mejor papa de todos. Eh escuchado algunas historias de lo que has echo en el pasado, cuando conociste a mama y creo que eres muy valiente… a veces me enojo y te molesto, bueno eso lo hago muy seguido pero… es que así es como paso algo de tiempo contigo y a ratos parece que te diviertes… pero el punto es que te amo papa y no quiero que lo olvides

-kenji no lo hare-kenshin contesto con la voz entrecortada no tendía a llorar pero la situación se lo pedía a gritos. Intento no llorar pero las palabras del pequeño querían obligarle a Hacerlo.

Kenshin no salía de su sorpresa sus ojos eran ya del tamaño de un par de platos cristalinos las palabras de su pequeño hijo lo habían conmovido, como era posible que un niño de 6 años lograra conmover a un adulto casi al punto del llanto pero solo al paso de unos minutos este se rompió cual barita de nardo y lloro abrazando a su pequeño provocando que este se asustara un poco

-papa ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué lloras?-con un tono asustado el nunca veía a su papa llorar sabia que lo hacia pero jamás le había visto-

-kenji… no tienes idea de lo que hiciste… mi día…lo haz echo perfecto, me siento muy feliz- dijo esto ofreciéndole al pequeño una sonrisa extremadamente sincera pero aun con los ojos llorosos-

Kenji se sentía feliz esa cara no la veía muy a menudo sabia que el era feliz con ellos porque se los demostraba pero ese tipo de sonrisa la mostraba con su madre y sus amigos pero con el no lo había echo, tal vez porque el no le daba la oportunidad, siempre peleando con el y pegándole cuando podía… tal vez era por eso

Esta mañana no podía ser mejor Kaoru no se la creería cuando le contara

En kyoto:

Kaoru despertaba en su segundo día de descanso en tan encantadora posada. El día anterior la había pasado de maravilla se trato de mimos, descanso, aguas termales, buena comida y horas de sueño que le parecían maravillosas pero su mañana tan tranquila fue interrumpida por una enérgica misao que entraba al cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo

-¡kaoru! Vamos levántate, que el fin de semana de descanso se acaba y ayer solo estuvimos remojándonos en la aguas termales. Cerca de aquí hay un pueblo muy pintoresco hay que ir a ver, además según escuche de unos turistas hay un espectáculo de baile que hacen unas geishas y según cuentan durante el espectáculo hay una sorpresa… ¡Un concurso! Y a la ganadora o ganador le dan un premio… Kaoru tenemos que ir

-¡ay!-su grito es de pura pereza- misao…no tengo ánimos, enserio que hoy me siento como uno de esos dulces americanos blanditos-gomitas-que comimos ayer

-owwww Kaoru no, no me hagas esto, por favor hay que ir… ¿si?-lloriqueando cual niño que quiere ir al circo-

-ha-suspiro- esta bien misao si vamos

-¡yey!-grito de emoción

-casi en un suspiro- a falta de kenji…misao

-¿dijiste algo Kaoru?-desconcertada-

-¿¡eh!? No nada

Después de tomar otro baño de aguas termales que para misao ya era demasiado a ese paso terminaría tan arrugada como una pasa. Almorzar y vestirse partieron a aquel pintoresco pueblo. Después de 2 horas de viaje en carreta llegaron por fin

-misao no me dijiste que estaba tan lejos

-No. No te dije porque si lo hacia seguro que no te convencía de venir…y ya no te quejes que ya llegamos

-menos mal…porque sino seguro que me desmayo con este calor, el carruaje no es nada fres…-fue interrumpida por una misao que estaba tan emocionada que parecía niña en juguetería-

-kaoru a poco no es hermoso…mira es como un festival de tanabata eterno

-kami sama es cierto…pero que bello es este lugar-la misma expresión de misao-

-que esperamos, hay que ir

Después de esto Kaoru y misao salieron cual cohetes a ver todos los puestos que había en aquel "tanabata eterno" le decían así porque ese pueblo era básicamente un mercado para turistas, pero como había espectáculos aquel pueblito llamado "Eien no matsuri"-festival eterno- era como un Disney landia moderno. Color, música, espectáculos, ventas, risas y juegos adornaban cada esquina de tan hermoso pueblo.

Y aunque todo lo que sus rasgados ojos alcanzaban a mirar era realmente precioso no era exactamente a lo que venían, ellas venían a ver a esas hermosas geishas bailar, bueno Kaoru era la que quería verlas, misao quería ganar ese premio. Después de caminar un poco ambas entraron en una entretenida plática "grupal"-su plática y carcajadas se escuchaban de un puesto a otro-

-aww Kaoru ¿ya viste eso?

-¿Qué cosa? -girando la cabeza en dirección de donde provenía la voz de misao-

-el trompo… ¿a que te recuerda?

-¿trompo?... ¡a si!...aww pues a que mas me va a recordar… que lindo, oye pero si es igualito al trompo que tenia kenshin entre sus cosas.

-querrás decir el trompo que himura le regalo a himurita.

-jajá. Muy cierto misao ese trompo ya es de kenji

Una mujer mayor que ellas con un kimono verde pistache y obi blanco sencillo y de ojos peculiarmente violáceos era la dueña del puesto. Esta mujer al percatarse de que las dos mujeres admiraban el juguete fue a atenderlas con su mejor sonrisa y su mejor cara de vendedora de innova

-hola chicas ¿les ha gustado algo?

-si ese trompo-contesto Kaoru aun distraída con el tremendo parecido que tenia este-

-kaoru ¿enserio piensas comprarlo?

-si…

-para que si kenji ya tiene el que himura le dio

-es que no es para kenji, es para kenshin.

-para kenshin y el para que lo querría. Ya esta muy crecidito para esas cosas no crees

-misao el estaba muy apegado a ese trompo, aunque parezca algo muy infantil para su edad es como el kimono rosa de mi madre, aunque estoy consiente de que es un objeto inanimado se que fue de mi madre y es lo único que me queda de ella y-fue interrumpida por misao-

-lose Kaoru pero ese kimono es el recuerdo de tu madre himura de que se podría acordar con ese trompo

-no se, de muchas cosas, de su padre, madre, abuelos, de su maestro…

-pero el sigue vivo

- o tal vez se acuerde de la poca niñez que tuvo

La mujer se percato de que el ambiente entre esas dos anteriormente sonrientes mujeres se volvía muy pesado y bastante triste así que opto por romper la espesa "neblina" sentimental que entre las dos estaban creando con una anécdota personal para ayudar a una de ellas a probar su punto.

-disculpen que sea una entrometida pero es cierto que a los adultos nos gustan este tipo de objetos, porque nos traen recuerdos. Por decir mí hermana y su esposo que ya murieron hace bastante tiempo tenían un hijo pequeñito y mi esposo y yo le regalamos un trompo como ese. pero al morir mi hermana y mi cuñado no supimos que pasó con nuestro sobrino y tenemos estos trompos en venta siempre porque así nos acordamos de el. Es para honrar la memoria de mi sobrino en caso de que muriera, que es bastante probable por que se atravesó la guerra-con una sonrisa- así que si su esposo se siente apegado al trompo seria muy lindo de su parte dárselo como regalo.

-misao al escuchar la historia del sobrino de la dueña del local capto un par de cositas y como toda una comadreja veloz pregunto- señora ¿de casualidad su hermana también tenia los ojos de ese color?

-si. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-su sobrino era bajito de estatura

-si. Era mas pequeño de lo en realidad era. Pero… no entiendo sus preguntas

-misao que tratas de hacer

-calla Kaoru intento investigar algo

-y de casualidad no se apellida himura

-¿himura?-la mujer no tuvo tiempo de contestar por que de inmediato fue invadida por un montón de preguntas de parte de misao-

-¿o se llama kenshin?, no perdón shinta ¿se llama shinta?,¿ tenía los ojos violáceos y el cabello rojo?,¿ tenia alrededor de 6 años? bueno entr años y ksdhasd -kaoru le tapo la boca y empezó a hablarle muy nerviosa-

-misao no se que es lo que pretendes pero deja de agobiar a la señora y cállate, eh usted disculpe señora jeje emm solo me llevare el trompo y esa pelota roja de ahí-aun con misao forcejeando en sus brazos-

La mujer que no Salía de su sorpresa solo atendió casi de manera mecánica y entrego lo pedido por Kaoru, recibió el dinero y solo despidió a las mujeres con un ligero movimiento de su mano.

Al verlas alejarse la mujer solo pudo decir una palabra antes de perderlas completamente de vista entre la enorme multitud y caer de rodillas mientras lloraba sujetando su rostro

-shinta…

El esposo de aquella mujer corrió a auxiliarle

-¿que te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-no. Al contrario me siento muy feliz

La respuesta dada por la mujer sorprendió de sobremanera al hombre

-¿feliz? ¿Feliz porque?

-shinta

-¿Qué pasa con el?

-el, el, shinta esta vivo

La mujer conto la anécdota a su esposo y este de forma más que desesperada buscaba a esas mujeres, a la esposa de su sobrino y la otra mujer que podría ser su hermana pero la cantidad de gente no le permitía encontrarlas

-shinta… tal vez el destino no quiere que nos encontremos… pero me conformo con saber que estas vivo y eres feliz… tu esposa y tu hijo deben de darte mucha felicidad-dijo casi en un susurro. Antes de regresar con su esposa con la más alegre sonrisa que podía demostrar adornando su rostro.

Mientras tanto Kaoru y misao ya disfrutaban del espectáculo.

Mientras todas esas geishas "flotaban en sus kimonos de seda" -bailaban- y atrapaban al público con su elegante baile otra mujer rondaba por los asientos con una cinta de seda naranja.

Cuando las geishas terminaron su función agradecieron al publico por su atención y se sentaron todas menos una que de inmediato comenzó a hablar

-hola. Muchas gracias nuevamente, han sido muy atentos con nosotras…pero como ya sabe la gran mayoría de ustedes el espectáculo no termina sin realizar un reto y premiar al participante en caso de que consiga cumplir con el, así que por favor sean tan amables de revisar sus asientos si en el encuentran una cinta de seda naranja por favor pasen al escenario.

Misao buscaba desesperadamente y por todos los ángulos habidos y por haber de su asiento la cinta de seda naranja pero para su sorpresa y decepción la tan ansiada cinta no estaba en su lugar estaba amarrada en el asiento de Kaoru que para nada movía un pelo no buscaba la cinta es mas ni siquiera cambiaba la vista de dirección.

-kaoru tú tienes la cinta-en voz baja-

-ya se misao. Si la vi pero no digas nada

-pero…

-no quiero subir al escenario

Todo estaba bien para Kaoru hasta que un joven que se encontraba en el asiento de al lado grito

-¡Hey! ¡Esta señorita tiene la cinta!- apuntando a Kaoru que fingía sorpresa-

-¡oh! Miren es verdad si la tengo yo jeje

-lo siento señorita parece que no se salvo de pasar al escenario- le comento el joven a Kaoru

-jeje-nervios-

Las geishas invitaron a Kaoru a subir al escenario y Kaoru subió a este con una cara de perro su plan había fallado, al parecer al único que le funciona hacerse el tonto es a kenshin. A ella no

-hola, mi nombre es sayuri y seré tu guía en esta actividad y ellas son mameha, hatsumomo y hatsumiyo ellas serán tus jueces… el asunto en si no es tan complicado solo tienes que imitarme

Imitarla la palabra le rondaba la cabeza y la torturaba. como pretendía que ella un simple mujer una esposa como todas las demás imitara a una geisha

-pero como es un juego tienes que imitarme de forma ridícula, si logras hacer reír a mameha, hatsumomo y hatsumiyo y al publico sobre todo te ganaras esto –señalando a un hombre no muy alto, delgado y de cabello negro que sostenía un kimono de seda azul marino con un obi naranja - es un pequeño detalle que se les da por hacer reír al publico, así ya vale la pena la "humillación"-comento de manera humilde y con una sonrisa que a cualquier hombre le haría erizar el vello de los brazos-

A continuación sayuri comenzó un baile muy corto solo unos cuantos movimientos de su abanico, seguido de esto Kaoru comenzó a imitarle. Esto se le daba bien y podía improvisar muy rápido ya que solía imitar de forma burlona a todos sus amigos incluso a kenshin, que en estos momentos le sirvió de guía simplemente se imagino como seria kenshin en tan pesados y elegantes kimonos lleno de maquillaje y tratando de verse femenino y elegante en unos hermosos zori bastante altos. la cosa le salió fácil solo pensó en lo siguiente

Un caminar elegante casi como flotar entre sedas = sanosuke borracho intentando llegar al dojo

Una sonrisa preciosa y llena de encanto y sensualidad = kenshin intentando "sonreír" después de que fue puesto en ridículo

Un movimiento de muñecas seductor = yahiko dando golpes con su shinai

Una mueca que no se sabia bien que significaba = la cara de kenshin en sus momentos de "oro"

Etc., etc.:

Por supuesto gracias a todo esto logro hacer que el grupo de jueces y el publico incluida misao que sabia perfectamente a quien imitaba soltaran una tremendísima carcajada, incluso sayuri se rio.

-muy bien has logrado superar el reto-comento mameha- muchas felicidades Kaoru-san

-así es- comento hatsumiyo con mucha alegría-

Hatsumomo solo se limito a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza para felicitarle, seguido de esto se le entrego su premio y ambas se retiraron a la posada, otras dos horas de camino que la verdad valen la pena… mañana será su ultimo día en este lugar y por la tarde se ira de regreso a tokio.

Al llegar a la posada y descansar y por supuesto medirse el kimono que le gusto mucho, aun con el puesto y asomándose por la ventana solo pudo pensar en dos cosas "¿como estarán kenshin y kenji?" y "¿quien era esa mujer?… ¿en verdad seria lo que misao pensó?, ¿si seria familia de kenshin? Ya con el delicado kimono fuera y con su cómoda yukata ese par de ideas la llevaron directamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

que les pareció bien, mal, pésimo, hermoso, me quito el sombrero, te lanzo tomates. Jaja

A mi en lo personal me gusto y sobre su tía emm pues no se si dejar que se encuentren en la historia o conectar esta historia con otra que tengo en mente aun no me decido pero pueden ayudarme ¿que le gustaría mas?

Y pues nos vemos después y tengan linda noche descansen sean felices y les agradezco mucho que la lean la verdad pensé que si mucho tendría 50 lecturas y no */* -la publico también en otra pagina- haciendo cuentas por ocio ya tiene mas de 1000 lecturas :D gracias, gratsie, arigatou…etc etc

Saludos y nos vemos


	8. Basta de cursilerías… las verdaderas bro

Hola, ¿que tal están? Yo bien con buenas noticias y muchos ánimos…me emocione ¿no creen? Es el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito se me agotaran las ideas DX…pero bueno espero que les guste muchísimo y que me digan que tal esta…pues noticias y cosas buenas mmm pues termine un kimono que usare para un cosplay de Kaoru el próximo mes y parece ser que no quedo mal solo lo han estado "chuleando" lo que me da gusto porque esta todo literalmente todo echo a mano y me siento satisfecha así que por eso mi alegría y sobre la cantidad de texto pues ni idea solo me llego la "inspiración" en varias partes quería terminarlo pero no podía el capitulo se prestaba para mas y de echo creo que puede escribir mas pero creo que seria demasiado y pues así me gusto jajá pero en fin nos vemos después. Saludos

**Basta de cursilerías… las verdaderas bromas comienzan ahora y el nuevo bakumatsu da sus primeros pasos.**

Aun recostados uno junto al otro conversaban de cualquier cosa, incluso kenji se atrevió a pisar "hielo delgado" preguntando ¿Quién es tomoe san?

La verdad esta frase le rondaba mucho la cabeza a kenji ¿porque casi no la mencionaban? y si lo hacían ¿porque lo hacían "cuando el no estaba"? y ¿porque su papa se dirigía a ella con tanta familiaridad y su mama con mucho respeto?

Al principio kenshin se sorprendió bastante según el, Kaoru y el habían sido muy cuidadosos al hablar de ella, pero bueno estas cosas tenían que pasar ¿no es así?, un día de estos el preguntaría. Pero. Y ahora que le contestaba, como le decía "fue mi primer, esposa me case con ella antes que con tu mama y la mate por accidente" no es un tema fácil de tratar con un niño. Hasta que el foquito se le prendió tal vez una mentirita blanca no le haga daño le diría cualquier otra cosa y cuanto fuera mas grande tal vez de unos 14 o 15 años o tal vez 16 ya le diría la verdad tal como es.

-tomoe… tomoe fue…tomoe fue una novia que tuve hace mucho tiempo, estábamos comprometidos pero por una situación muy fea ella ya no se pudo casar conmigo.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Ella. Ella fue asesinada por un hombre que también la quería mucho

- ¿y si la quería tanto porque la asesino?

-pues… fue un accidente y yo hable con el y me dijo toda la verdad, si fue un accidente y lo perdone ya hace algún tiempo, de todas formas el jamás quiso hacerle daño porque la quería demasiado, pero así se dieron las cosas.

-¿quien era el que la mato?

-kenji esa ya es una historia muy vieja pero… hay que dejarlo como que es un amigo mío-dijo sonriéndole mientras empezaba a levantarse-

-no fue mi tío sanosuke ¿verdad?

-jaja, no para nada en ese entonces yo no lo conocía, además seguro que tenia alrededor de 9 o 10 años

Antes de que kenji empezara a preguntar otra cosa sanosuke entro al cuarto saltando sobre kenshin

-¡hola pelirrojo hermoso!-tomándolo del rostro e "intentando" darle un beso-

-sa…sa…sano ¿que te pasa?-girando su rostro con muchos nervios la situación lo ponía incomodo-

-¡oh nada lindo!-guiñándole un ojo y acariciando su mejilla de una manera muy, muy incómodamente extraña-

-eh…

Al ver el rostro de sanosuke y la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaba con el opto por literalmente correr por su hombría, pataleo, empujo y golpeo hasta por fin librarse de su "cariñoso agarre" y correr como alma que lleva el diablo claro no sin darse un tiempo de darle una patada en la cara para después decir"patitas pa' que las quiero".

Después de recibir la tremenda patada que le dio kenshin y sobarse el adolorido rostro sanosuke se echo a reír. Hasta que kenji le distrajo.

-¿eh? Tío sanosuke porque le quiso dar un beso a mi papa…en la boca

-¿eh? Jajá no te preocupes kenji que es una broma, digamos que le quiero asustar, quiero que piense que soy de "esos" y después. No se, decirle algo para que se calme y entonces, en ese momento ejecutar nuestro plan maestro ñacañacañaca.

-¿plan maestro?

-si… lo que organizamos con la amable de tae juejuejuejue.

-¡oh! Si claro, ya me acorde

-que bueno pensé que te habías arrepentido de hacerle bromas a tu PAPITO.-kenshin pasaba "disimuladamente" por el cuarto para ver si sanosuke ya se había ido y poder recoger a su retoño, que, al parecer se le olvido que estaba con el por el susto que le pego sanosuke-

Después del piropo kenshin se paso de largo quería a su hijo pero tendría que buscar como sacarlo del cuarto sin tener que entrar el.

Kenji salió del cuarto como si nada y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, kenshin se dio cuenta y pudo por fin respirar. Ahora tendría que decirle a sanosuke que ese tipo de bromitas pesadas no son de su agrado, cuando era hittokiri entre compañeros era común que se jugaran ese tipo de bromas ya sea con hombres o con mujeres. Cuando el llevo a tomoe a la mañana siguiente corrieron a preguntar "que tal había estado la chica", y en otros casos era que alguno de los chicos la daba una nalgada o le jalaba la coleta o al igual que sanosuke le decían algún piropo. Ya que sus facciones finas, cuerpo delgado, estatura y el extravagante color de cabello lo hacían ver un poco mas afeminado de lo que los hombres debían verse. Aunque en realidad no es su culpa. El que el solo creció así, además no debe verse tan afeminado porque las mujeres lo siguen, así que solo es envidia. Aunque con su carácter y su mal genio siempre terminaba enojado o golpeando a alguien. Tal vez por eso le hacían ese tipo de bromas muy seguido. Pero nunca le gustaron y mucho menos le parecían divertidas, tendría que decirle lo que pensaba con respecto a ese tipo de bromitas pesadas.

Mientras estaba pensativo y recargado en el barandal que daba al patio. sanosuke vio la oportunidad perfecta para que su broma se tornara mas incomoda para el pelirrojo. Con el sigilo de un ratón llego justo atrás de nuestro distraído pelirrojo. Con su mano extendida y bastante vuelo le termino dando una nalgada de esas que te da tu madre cuando esta enojada

-¡ay!

-jajá te dolió chiquito-le lanza un beso-

-¡si me dolió imbécil!-furico-

-ay pero que bonito te vez enojadito

-¡ah! ¿Con que me veo bonito?

-si-tono de voz sensual-

-ah. ¡Pues prepárate para verme hermoso sanosuke!

-jajá

Kenshin estaba furico, a cosa de nada de que le empezara a salir humo de las orejas, y sanosuke estaba que no cabía en si mismo de la risa su plan salía como debía. Kenshin lo perseguía y aunque sanosuke era muy rápido, pues nada se compara a la velocidad divina del hiten mitsurugi. Primero fue rebasado y las salidas cerradas para evitar que se escapara-si es que se podía- y esperando parcamente en la ultima ruta de escape-la puerta trasera que "siempre se le olvidaba cerrar"- se encontraba kenshin con una cara de ogro que helaba la sangre

-sabes sanosuke, battousai no era mi único apodo-extremada seriedad con un ligero toque de malicia-

-¡ah! Pero que interesante, me gustaría mucho escuchar esa historia pero…ya me tengo que ir a ver a la kitsune

-no hay prisa sanosuke, tienes mucho tiempo y creo que mas tarde tendrás que ir a verla enserio-una ligera sonrisa macabra salía de sus labios, para desaparecer casi de inmediato-

-eh-una gruesa gota de sudor le atravesó la sien-

Aun usando su velocidad y su fuerza y con la misma cara de ogro asesta un golpe certero dejando inconsciente por cuestión de segundos a sanosuke. Para que al recobrar la conciencia se encontrara con un rostro parco, tétrico y lleno de…algo que parecía ser "arrogancia" a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto sanosuke aun extrañado y adolorido por el golpe sobando su cabeza que ya presentaba los primeros signos de lo que parecía ser un enorme chichón-

-nada… que no te esperaras-contesto kenshin deteniendo su intento por levantarse del suelo con una mano-

Sanosuke aun mas extrañado por la acción de su amigo simplemente obedeció y se quedo quieto como piedra observando todo.

Kenshin se levanto y con la mirada le indico que si quería seguir caminando y no llegar arrastrándose como gusano con megumi mejor optara por quedarse recostado como niño bueno. Aun con la mirada siniestra que se cargaba comenzó su relato.

-como te decía sano, battousai no es el único apodo que tenia, digamos que ese era el del trabajo y Wakai oni-joven ogro- era el de amigos-dijo con cierto sarcasmo- y pues como somos amigos ¿que te parece si te presento al wakai oni?

-éh… no gracias con kenshin y battousai tengo, la verdad no me apetece conocer mas de tus personalidades múltiples ¡loco!-grito algo asustado quería ocultar que se moría de miedo, no es que le tuviese miedo lo conocía bien y el no es así, pero esa carita no hace que el se vea como alguien que quieres saludar en la mañana-

-¿loco? ¿Me llamaste loco? Jajá-ok ahora si parecía loco su risa daba escalofríos-te enseñare lo que es un loco y cuando lo veas haber si me sigues llamando así-cerro la puerta y se guardo la llave, pero regreso a decirle algo aun con la misma mueca tétrica- ah, sano se me olvidaba…si rompes una puerta, la pared, el piso o lo que sea-se acerca- …te juro que… voy a hacer que lo repares con la lengua ¿entendiste?

-si…- las rodillas le temblaban el que ahora se arrepentía de las bromas era el-

Con kenji…

Este salió como si nada de la habitación donde sanosuke fingía ser una mujer que trata de seducir a un hombre, paso cerca de su padre que ya respiraba muy tranquilo y entro a su habitación a "cambiarse", lo que en realidad haría es preparar todo para la gran broma, le provocarían un verdadero infarto a su padre, llegarían al limite, lo forzarían de sobremanera en todo sentido ya sea emocional, físico, mental y espiritual esto era canela pura. Aun en su habitación preparando todo lo prestado y acomodando los horarios escucho un fuerte ¡plaf! Seguido de un grito para después una serie de insultos de parte de su padre y piropos de su tío sano, ¿Qué pasara ahí afuera? No lo sabia pero lo averiguaría, con el sigilo de un hittokiri de las sombras como lo fue su padre mezclado con el de un oniwabanshu como su tía misao los siguió y se escondió a escuchar y ver todo lo que decía y hacia su padre.

-susurrando- pero…que rápido, ¿si es mi papa? El generalmente es muy lento y calmo-un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda- esos ojos…esos ojos no son los de mi papa-después de este comentario observo como el sujeto de ojos fríos y sonrisa invisiblemente siniestra cerraba la puerta y se escondía la llave entre sus ropas para después girar sobre sus talones y hacer una amenaza a su ya pálido tío, observo como su "padre" se desparecía tras las puertas de su cuarto. Al momento que kenshin o battousai cerro la puerta, kenji opto por bajar de donde estaba escondido.

-¿tío que paso? ¿Tu plan no sirvió?

-no es eso kenji-aun pálido- creo que funciono mejor de lo que tenia en mente

-¿enserio?

-si

-¿y ahora que hacemos?

- esperemos, cuando el reaccione completamente pondremos todo en marcha

-muy bien

Con kenshin…

Cabizbajo entro en su cuarto su mirada seguía siendo tétrica se acerco a una pequeña mesita de noche que tenia las cosas de Kaoru y de entre esas "cosas de mujer" que algunas no sabia que eran o para que servían saco un espejo lo suficientemente grande para que todo su rostro se viera perfectamente, con un gran esfuerzo regreso sus ojos a la cálida expresión de siempre y suspiro aun mirándose al espejo

-ah-suspiro con los ojos cerrados- este tipo de cosas no me gustan, pero esas "bromas" tampoco, tendré que hacerlo a fin de cuentas la guerra ya esta declarada.

A continuación puso el espejo en una base especial que hacia que quedara de pie, busco su cepillo y se quito la cinta que mantenía su coleta baja relativamente en su lugar, con una mano sostuvo los cabellos y lo coloco lo mas arriba que pudo y con el cepillo aliso los nudos que se formaban en su cabeza, ya lista esa parte procedió a atar la ahora coleta alta que adornaba su cabeza como cuando tenia 19 años, se levanto de aquella mesita sin guardar el espejo y busco de entre sus ropas algo del color justo azul marino y gris, listo ahí estaba, ahora ah vestirlo se cambio el yukata blanco por un gi azul marino y un hakama gris. Con cuidado y un poco de miedo tomo el espejo y se observo un poco.

-¿como la ropa y el peinado pueden hacer que alguien se vea tan diferente?

Aun con los ojos cálidos y alegres la imagen ante el era un poco incomoda, era el pero…a la vez no lo era, era battousai, claramente era el, se veía mas maduro y los ojos desentonaban con su cara, era battousai con los ojos de kenshin "que extraña combinación" pensó con risa, siguió observando esa imagen en el espejo, quedo mas extrañado de ver lo que había ahora en el espejo no solo eran los ojos de kenshin sino su sonrisa "que raro, no me acostumbro" un pensamiento muy extraño llego a su mente "¿Cómo se vería battousai si se peinara como el señor katsura?" con sus dos manos recogió su flequillo y los mechones que por mas que acomodaba todas las mañanas y todos los días desde que tenia uso de razón no se quedaban donde el quería y siempre acompañaban su rostro y los hiso para atrás tirando de ellos dejando su no muy pequeña frente al descubierto, aquella imagen le causo mucha gracia, pero…que amplia era su frente, no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada.

Sanosuke pasaba por ahí

Flash back

-¿loco? ¿Me llamaste loco? Jajaja-ok ahora si parecía loco su risa daba escalofríos-te enseñare lo que es un loco y cuando lo veas haber si me sigues llamando así-cerro la puerta y se guardo la llave, pero regreso a decirle algo aun con la misma mueca tétrica- ah, sano se me olvidaba…si rompes una puerta, la pared, el piso o lo que sea-se acerca- …te juro que… voy a hacer que lo repares con la lengua ¿entendiste?

-si…- las rodillas le temblaban el que ahora se arrepentía de las bromas era el-

Fin flash back

-uhh creo que ya esta practicando-se va rápidamente con algo entre las manos una cajita de madera envuelta en tela verde-

Ya recuperado de su ataque de risa se acomoda de nuevo el cabello.

-¡hay! Ya se porque mi cabello insiste tanto en quedarse ahí jajá…de verdad que me veo mal, jamás, jamás volveré a recogerme el cabello así no me queda-una gota de sudor le recorrió la sien-que cosas digo ya empiezo a hablar como mi shishou, espero que no sea contagioso ni que se pase de generación en generación, kenji estaría en problemas jajá.

La hora de las bromas se terminaba era momento de tomar esto enserio tenia que darle una lección a sanosuke y de paso a kenji solo esperaba que el pequeño no terminara temiéndole las cosas estaban mejorando entre ellos dos y no quería que todo el esfuerzo fuera en balde.

Tenia que hacerlo el seria battousai, pero no el battousai que ya conocían, el seria el battousai "Wakai oni" lo seria al menos por hoy.

Preparándose en todo sentido para ser ese battousai, kenshin ya vestido, con su mirada fría y sonrisa macabra que apenas se hacia notar lo que lo hacia mas tétrico aun y como todo buen actor ya caracterizado entro en su papel no sin antes decir al aire que estaba en su habitación

-battousai, necesitare que me ayudes en esto.-sorprendido se quedo al recibir respuesta del mencionado que se encontraba tranquilo, esperando la oportunidad de entrar en acción-

-menos mal que ya acudes a mi y no te preocupes no los matare ni nada por el estilo, solo hare lo que tu no sabes hacer.

Seguido de esto salio de su habitación como todo un "wakai oni". Cabizbajo tal como entro a su habitación salió. Empezó a buscar al par de inútiles que estaban en su casa, kenji seria fácil de encontrar pero sano ya era otra cosa.

Los encontró, ahora solo habría que darles un trago de su propia medicina y que medicina usaban ellos… ¡ah! Si claro… bromas pesadas.

12:00pm domingo.

Kenshin comenzó tal como kenji recolectando cosas asquerosas pero el era más imaginativo y más hábil, tenia su encanto, conseguiría todo sin problemas. Tratando de engañar abrió las puertas y salió al mercado con una canasta con el pretexto de "comprar las cosas para la comida", andaba por el mercado casi como marchando al son del toque de diana. La gente lo veía extrañada

-oh… buenas tardes señor himura-saludo amablemente-

-buenas tardes señor tanaka…disculpe la pregunta ¿pero de casualidad no tendrá sobras?

-¿sobras?

-si, señor

-pues si pero… para que quiere sobras

-oh…nada importante-sonrió como un niño pequeño que esta apunto de hacer travesuras-

-eh, esta bien aquí tiene-le entrega un montón de tripas putrefactas, hasta a el se le revolvió el estomago solo de ver-

-eh…-dudo en preguntar-señor himura

-si, ¿que sucede?

-puede que se escuche muy extraño viniendo de un hombre…pero… el cambio de peinado que se hiso le va bien…no me mal interprete pero se ve mas joven.

-eh…pues gracias, aunque no se acostumbre no lo usare mucho

-debería, no le queda mal

-estoy consiente de ello, pero no me gusta tanto como para llevarlo siempre-se regaño mentalmente, era su imaginación o lo vanidoso de su shishou se le estaba pegando, ante esta idea soltó una carcajada, el señor tanaka solo se quedo observando la extraña actitud con la que había despertado el siempre tranquilo, amable, hablador y **humilde **esposo de la señora kamiya.-

Kenshin se percato de la mirada del señor tanaka y decidió despedirse e irse con su canasta apestosa, literalmente. El señor tanaka aun extrañado se sorprendió un poco de lo que su esposa le comento.

-déjalo, todos tenemos derecho de despertar con aires de grandeza y también tenemos derecho a despertar con ganas de derrochar y escurrir vanidad al menos una vez en nuestras vidas

-eh…pero…

-shh, tu no comentes nada, ni siquiera a kamiya san, escuchaste

-si querida

-muy bien

Kenshin ya se encontraba en casa para ser más exactos en la cocina preparando la "comida", sanosuke entro en la cocina guiado por el olor a comida.

-¡hey kenshin! ¿Que te paso?-pregunto extrañado al ver a su amigo con la coleta alta-

-pasarme… no, no me pasa nada ¿Por qué la pregunta?-contesto de lo mas tranquilo-

-tu cabello, esta extraño

- oh… eso… bueno veras es que me dio calor y lo recogí así para que no me molestara…y la verdad estoy muy cómodo

-oh-contesto casi sin interés-

-¿Qué pasa? Así ya no te gusto o ¿Qué?-se acerco de manera casi sensual a sanosuke para después volver en su lugar y reír muy alto-

-ke…kenshin sabes eso era una broma

-si lose… yo igual bromeaba, recuerdas dos podemos jugar a las bromitas pesadas-sonriendo-

-eh…

-pero bueno, la comida ya esta, y ya termine de servir así que tomen asiento en la mesa que se enfriara

Kenji y sanosuke ya "disfrutaban" la comida, tenia muy mal sabor y no sabían porque, y no querían preguntar, kenshin no comía solo los observaba con una cara que recuerda a la de kenji, pero en los ojos tenia un brillo muy extraño.

-que tanto pensara este cabeza de zanahoria-pensó sanosuke-

-jajá, eso es coman como si no hubiera un mañana, la comida sabe mal ¿verdad? Veamos que pasa cuando lleguen a la sorpresa-pensó kenshin

-que les pasa a estos dos…iugg que feo sabe iaak- pensó kenji

Sanosuke y kenji seguían comiendo hasta que sano sintió un sabor horrible, peor que lo que cocinaba Kaoru y a los pocos segundos kenji sintió ese mismo sabor pero el detecto que era, era carne podrida. Escupió la comida de inmediato haciendo arcadas.

-¿Qué pasa kenji?-pregunto kenshin haciéndose el tonto-

-asco ugg, duack, eeiiggk-arcadas- le pusiste carne podrida-grito kenji asqueado-

-cadne podida –contesto sanosuke con un trozo grande de carne en la boca, de inmediato al igual que kenji escupió lo que tenia en su boca asqueado-

Ante la imagen de estos dos kenshin soltó una carcajada

-fue intencional ¿verdad kenshin?

-humm pues… ¿tu que crees, sano?

-maldito enano cabeza de zanahoria-grito sanosuke entre arcadas-

Kenshin solo rio y espero a que los "enfermos" regresaran del baño. Cuando estos por fin regresaron kenshin con una cara de pura satisfacción maldita hablo

-bueno sano, kenji espero que ganas de molestarme y jugarme bromas no les quedaran

-no papa

-no kenshin

-que bien-sale de la cocina satisfecho con sus logros aunque las guerras siempre duran mas, de verdad no espera que kenji y sano se detengan los conoce y sabe que no será así, debe prepararse para la siguiente batalla, el debe ganar.

-tío sanosuke, de verdad nos vamos a rendir, ya no le haremos nada a papa.

Sanosuke aun pálido y con ascos giro su cabeza a donde estaba kenji y con una "sonrisa" contesto.

-por supuesto que seguiremos con esto no ves que esto apenas comienza, además llevamos ventaja

-cierto-contesto kenji-

Casi al unísono kenshin ya en su habitación y sanosuke recostado en suelo de la cocina sujetando su estomago gritaron

-en el bakumatsu yo seré el ganador.


	9. Mi dulce venganza y su amarga medicina

Hola!... si no había actualizado es porque mi imaginación estaba agotada :C … solo tuve que leer una broma en internet y la historia se escribió prácticamente sola… espero que les guste y les haga reír sobretodo…en la parte final menciono a morfeo este me hiso recordar a un profesor que murió hace unos meses TnT el lo mencionaba mucho diciendo que se llamaba Morfeo porque era muy poco agraciado y que había que evitar caer en sus brazos eso lo decía a las mujeres y a los hombres les decía que ellos no debían caer por dos razones 1.- es muy feo 2.- es hombre en todo caso si van a caer que sea en los brazos de morfea jajaja pero bueno…ohh hace unos cuantos días me entro una depre y escribí un one shot "depre" que viéndolo ahora con la mente clara me pareció bueno el mensaje que sin querer le deje XD si a alguien le interesa leerlo les dejo el nombre… "¿te arrepentirás? Carta a mi mejor amiga"… bueno muchos saludos y nos veemos

Mi dulce venganza y su amarga medicina

Después de tan extraño grito y unos minutos-como 30 minutos- más kenshin o wakai onni salía de su habitación para hacer su "dulce venganza", al salir de ella se percato de que sanosuke estaba cómodamente dormido en el pasillo cercano a la puerta y su maquiavélica e infantil mente comenzó a maquinar un plan, una dulce venganza.

Intentando no despertar a su ruidoso amigo salió de la casa y se encamino nuevamente al mercado

1:00 pm

-¡señor himura! ¿Nuevamente por aquí?

-así es- aseguro-´

-dígame que necesita.

-vera, de cosas de mujeres no se mucho que digamos, así que quería preguntarle si usted de casualidad sabe ¿Dónde venden maquillajes y esas cosas?

-humm, ¿maquillaje, eh? ¿Un regalo para su esposa me atrevo a suponer, no es así?

-emm, si, es un regalo para Kaoru-sonrió nervioso, pero como todo un buen actor al hombre de la tienda le pareció una sonrisa sincera-

-¡ah! En todo caso…la tienda donde mi mujer compra sus cosméticos esta por haya, tiene que ir todo derecho por la tienda de kimonos luego da vuelta en el puesto de taiyakis y de ahí camina hasta que llegue a un puesto de lámparas de papel…bien… la tienda de maquillaje esta enseguida de la de lámparas de papel. ¿Me eh dado a entender señor himura?

-absolutamente, se lo agradezco- comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa en los labios-

Después de ir todo derecho por la tienda de kimonos luego dar vuelta en el puesto de taiyakis y de ahí caminar hasta llegar un puesto de lámparas de papel, encontró el dichoso local de cosméticos, el que por cierto estaba abarrotado de mujeres.

Después de "buscar" algo que le sirviera, una de las muchísimas mujeres que estaban en el local llamo su atención ¿Quién era? Disimuladamente se acerco a ella para ver quien era.

¡bingo! No era nadie más que megumi, que venia de visita a la ciudad y había pasado a comprar un labial nuevo.

-ken san. ¡Oh que gusto verte!, espera ¿y ese cabello que?

-¿eh? Tenia…calor, si tenia calor…oye megumi, se que es bastante descortés de mi parte pedirte esto y mas ahora que acabas de llegar pero llegaste como caída del cielo ¿podrías ayudarme a comprar maquillajes?

-¿maquillajes… y tu para que los querrías?... bueno a menos que sea para saber como te vez como una linda mujer…jijijiji

-¡no seas absurda!...perdón megumi no debí gritar, lo lamento.

-esta bien ken san, no te preocupes… pero… ¿para que quieres el maquillaje?

-es para Kaoru

-OH… ¿crees que nací ayer? A Kaoru no le gusta mucho el maquillaje, además, ella tiene sus cosméticos guardados y como casi no usa seguro que falta no le hacen, ahora dime para que los quieres

-eh…-kenshin no sabia que contestar. Cualquier mentira ella la sabría, ¡diablos! tenia que tener ese instinto de kitsune-

-bueno…si no contestas tendré que empezar a suponer hasta que me digas para que los necesitas

-megumi…

-¡no!, te callas y me dejas hablar…haber… Kaoru te parece muy fea y quieres que se maquille mas seguido para ti

-no

-hmm, tu eres el que se quiere maquillar

-¡que no!

-entonces… tienes una amante y le quieres dar eso de regalo

-¡que, que! Megumi no seas estúpida como se te ocurre pensar eso

-hay, cálmate, si no es eso dime que es

-suspiro- ok, te diré pero si lo hago te veras involucrada y me ayudaras… ¿entendido?

-si, si lo que digas. Anda ya dime

- veras sanosuke, kenji y yo estamos en una especie de guerra de bromas y quiero el maquillaje para hacerle una a sanosuke

- ohhh, solo era eso, jajá, ya estaba empezando a pensar con cual de mis cuchillos te podía castrar, si era una amante o algo así jajá

-megumi, a veces me das mucho miedo

-jaja, tu a mi también me das miedo, algunas veces se te va lo cortes y educado como hace un rato que me dijiste idiota-contesto con algo de molestia en su voz-

- me disculpo por eso, pero usted me provoco.

Megumi le lanzo una mirada asesina

-esta bien, esta bien, me disculpo por haberle ofendido

- te perdono- sonrisa triunfadora- y sobre lo de ayudarte… lo hare… pero no como un favor si no como una venganza personal, sanosuke también me debe pagar algunas cuentas y no me refiero a dinero

-comprendo… pero necesito que me ayude a escoger un maquillaje para hacer -murmuros-

-ohh, bueno no es mala idea pero que tal si aparte de eso le hacemos-mas murmuros-

-no es mala idea

- que bueno que te agrado, ahora…este servirá y este también y… este labial jijiji-orejas de zorro-

Después de comprar el maquillaje maléfico partieron directo a una tienda especializada en adornos de todo tipo

-mira ken san, crees que Kaoru tenga algo que combine con esto

-si, ¿Por qué?

- fácil, así matas dos pájaros de un tiro, le haces la broma al cabeza de gallo y cuando acabes tienes un lindísimo regalo para Kaoru

-eh, supongo que si

-tu hazme caso jijiji

Compradas las decoraciones, se encaminaron al dojo donde sanosuke aun dormía tan, pero tan profundamente que no escuchaba los gritos de pánico de kenji, que estaba asustado por no encontrar a su padre, al poco tiempo dándose cuenta de que su tío no le haría caso, aun asustado entro a la habitación de sus padres y se recostó justo en la mitad abrazando la almohada de su papa y colocando la de su mama bajo su cabeza, con el aroma de ambos haciéndole compañía callo dormido igual que sanosuke.

En tanto megumi y kenshin ya habían llegado, sanosuke seguía tirado donde mismo con unos ronquidos tan grandes que seguro tae los podía escuchar perfectamente…a paso de hittokiri y de doctora amable que se preocupa por no despertar a sus pacientes llegaron a la cocina donde comenzaron a preparar todo, con todo el material ya listo, les faltaba algo… un kimono…kenshin y megumi llegaron a la habitación del matrimonio y empezaron a buscar un kimono viejo que combinara con lo comprado, kenshin se percato de que su pequeño estaba dormido abrazando fuertemente su almohada, se enterneció ante la imagen y aun con riesgo de que el pequeño despertara le acaricio el rostro consiguiendo que kenji relajara el agarre que hacia a la almohada de kenshin, megumi llamo su atención

-En voz baja- yo se que la escena es preciosa y que es tu hijo y lo amas mucho pero… tu y yo vinimos a buscar algo ¿recuerdas?

-lo siento, ahora voy a ayudarle

Por fin encontrado el kimono se lo llevaron a la cocina, seguido de esto y con todas las cosas en las manos llegaron donde sanosuke aun dormía profundamente, ambos sabían que el no tenia el sueño ligero, pero aun sabiendo eso tendrían cuidado de no despertarlo.

Megumi le coloco un maquillaje muy blanco en toda la cara, mientras que kenshin le cepillaba el cabello y le hacia una pequeña trenza a cada lado de la cabeza. Megumi le coloco rubor rosado fuerte, le delineo las cejas con un lápiz especial y le puso un poco de sombra verde pistache en los parpados y por ultimo labial rojo obscuro en el labio inferior y labial rojo claro en el labio superior formando un corazón. Terminado el maquillaje megumi le pidió a kenshin que sostuviera un poco a sanosuke para peinarle. Le hizo dos coletas y las adorno con las trenzas que ya había echo kenshin, las abrocho con un par de ligas de colores y les puso un par de peinetas plateadas que habían comprado en el mercado. Con algo de esfuerzo lo llevaron a la habitación que era de yahiko cuando vivía ahí, megumi salió del cuarto y le entrego el kimono a kenshin, a el le tocaba desvestirlo y cubrirlo para que megumi pudiese poner el kimono como era debido, cuando por fin kenshin termino de desvestirlo y ponerle a grandes rasgos el kimono, megumi vino en su ayuda y lo abrocho como se debe de abrochar.

Sanosuke juraba escuchar risas muy a lo lejos, pero estaba tan a gusto que no quería despertar, hasta que escucho una par de risas que le obligaron a abrir los ojos

-¿kenshin, megumi?...-mirando una cantidad enorme de gente a su alrededor- ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

Megumi le contesto

-No lo se preciosa jijiji

Cuando megumi le dijo eso kenshin no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas y la gente comenzó a decirle piropos y hacerle proposiciones indecorosas a modo de mofa. Sanosuke extrañado y muy asustado intento levantarse hasta que sintió que su cuerpo tenía menos libertad para moverse, al fijar su vista en su cuerpo…

-¿¡pero que demonios tengo puesto!?

-se llama kimono-contesto kenshin entre risas-

-tu me lo pusiste ¿verdad pelirrojo inútil?-tomándolo del cuello de su gi-

- hay, para que te lo niego-aun riendo-

-tarado...

-oye cabeza de gallo deberías de ver tu cara

-¿porque?-soltando a kenshin-

-solo es una recomendación, sano-contesto kenshin con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios-

Sanosuke literalmente salió corriendo en busca de un espejo o algo donde pudiera verse el rostro, al encontrarlo casi se va de espalda, estaba vestido, maquillado y peinado como mujer sin contar los lindos adornos que llevaba en su cabello

-ese enano pelirrojo me las va a pagar

Kenshin saltando del tejado

-tu querías jugar, ¿no es así sanosuke?

-¡estas loco o porque se te ocurre ponerme esto!

- estoy loco…te dije que te enseñaría como actúa un loco y parece ser que lo voy logrando- dijo avanzando- oye sano…cuando averigües como llegar al dojo, seguiremos con esto-salto a un tejado mas adelante

-¿de que hablas?

Claro, lo habían dejado al otro lado de la ciudad… ¿pues cuanto había dormido?... lo mejor seria empezar a caminar.

Al cabo de un rato kenshin ya había llegado a casa y kenji lo esperaba cerca de la puerta con ojos llorosos

-¡papa! ¿A donde fuiste? ¿Porque me dejaste solo?

-Oh lo lamento kenji -tomándolo en brazos- pero tenia que darle una lección a tu tío sanosuke…eso me recuerda-le dio una nalgada, una muy ligera nalgada- eso es por haberte aliado con el, si querías hacer bromas me lo hubieras pedido a mi, yo te ayudaba, pero como no lo hiciste, te lo tienes merecido

6:00pm

Sanosuke llego al dojo después de haber sufrido la mas grande humillación del mundo, kenshin se las pagaría.

Kenji y kenshin se encontraban comiendo algo que para buena fortuna del pequeño estaba en buen estado, cuando sanosuke llego aun vestido de mujer, con las coletas despeinadas y el maquillaje escurrido.

-vaya sanosuke si que eres una mujer poco agraciada…eres muy fea…que bueno que naciste hombre

-cállate tu feo, enano, viejo y afeminado pelos de zanahoria

-alguien esta molesto-contesto casi tarareando-

Al levantarse de su lugar recibió un golpe de sanosuke que le dejo en el suelo nuevamente

-que mujer tan agresiva-contesto kenshin sobando su mejilla-

Sanosuke solo gruño y se fue de la cocina para meterse a bañar y sacarse las ropas de jou chan, el maquillaje y la cera que le habían puesto en el cabello…después de tomar un baño el cual no le duro nada porque kenshin se estaba vengando…¿Quién diría que era tan vengativo?

Le baño "accidentalmente" con el agua para lavar los platos, los hizo trastabillar muchas veces hasta que en un descuido se fue de cara al suelo, le escondió ropa, para ser mas exactos ropa interior, en su habitación soltó una cucaracha enorme que había encontrado en la cocina y cuando por fin pensó que podría dormir en paz, ¡el colmo! Le había metido un grillo en la habitación para que no lo dejara dormir… en definitivo su plan se había atrasado y su ventaja se había desvanecido, el de la ventaja ahora era kenshin…como odiaba a ese ishin shishi ni en plena era meiji dejaba de ganar…pero aun quedaba su lindo plan y su tan adorada tae en estos momentos como la amaba y le agradecía su cooperación…este sekihoutai golpearía a ese ishin shishi donde mas le dolía.

Después de ese ajetreado día la paz que ofrecía la noche por fin llego al dojo kamiya donde los dos "hombres" y el niño que lo habitaban dormían "plácidamente"

Con Kaoru…

-El gusto que mas me da, misao es que mañana por la mañana regreso con mi kenshin y con mi angelito…ya los extraño mucho.

-¿angelito?-sarcasmo-

-calla misao…-contesto algo molestia por el comentario-

-esta bien Kaoru no te enojes…ah. Como me gustaría acompañarte, pero okina y aoshi me esperan

-misao no te preocupes, yo entiendo, además este fin de semana que hemos pasado juntas compensa muchas de las horas que hemos estado lejos ¿no crees?

-si Kaoru… pero mejor hay que dormir ya que el tren a tokio sale temprano… ¿oye Kaoru… a que hora crees que llegues a tokio?

-si no se atrasa el tren…como a las 7 de la tarde

-bueno será un viaje de 12 horas…si el tren sale a las 7 de la mañana como debe

-pues si…

-bueno kaoru buenas noches

-buenas noches misao…

10:30pm

Misao, Kaoru, kenshin, kenji, sanosuke y megumi han caído en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
